


Even When The Night Changes

by Imlovingthewholeblueeyesthing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Louis, F/M, Gay Harry, M/M, Mostly Big spoon Harry, Mostly Little Spoon Louis, Virgin Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlovingthewholeblueeyesthing/pseuds/Imlovingthewholeblueeyesthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the love of your life, your soulmate, the one you were spending the rest of your life with, is suddenly gone? In a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate, Louis Tomlinson almost gives up on love after a tragedy...that is, until this long-limbed, long curly headed boy makes an appearance and shows him that life doesn't have to be black and white forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! This is my first work so be gentle guys :) I got this idea because of a tumblr post about how everything is in black and white until you meet your soulmate then everything goes to colour, so I cannot take credit for anything but my writing and my original characters. I just would like to give credit to the person who actually was brilliant enough to think of something like that! As soon as I find their blog, I will put their name to this note. Thanks and enjoy :) .xx
> 
> Also, I'm writing this beta-less so please constructive criticism is highly appreciated! okay, enjoy! .xx

Prologue

Louis Tomlinson wasn't an impatient person, not in the very least. But he did wish that he would just find his soulmate already. It's tiring going through your every day life, only seeing things in black and white while some of your friends are already seeing in colour.

Suddenly, in walks into the café he's sitting in, this girl. She's quite beautiful really, but in an averaged sort of beauty, which is by far the best kind. She has these hipster glasses that are almost swallowing her tiny heart shaped face, light coloured hair(which if Louis could see in colour he would think was blonde), a sweater which fits her small frame snuggly, dark pants and...are those vans? Yes. Yes they are. She stumbles in from the rain looking quite frazzled and drenched and Louis gets up to see if she's alright, as he is the only one in the entire place besides the barista.

"Hello, miss, are you okay?"

She looks into his eyes, blinking in shock.

"Ah, yes. The rain just took me by surprise. No umbrella or anything. It came out of nowhere!"

Louis chuckles softly and notices two things: 1) she's American obviously because of her lack of an English accent. And 2) that the colour of her eyes are becoming clear to him. They're a lovely shade of blue...

"Oh yes. That's London weather for ya. I'm Louis by the way" he extends his hand grinning like a mad man.

"Cameron...you know, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen..." She says as she extends her own.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know if I like the way I did this, it feels a bit rushed to me but it was the only way I suppose! Okay I hope you enjoy :) .xx

Louis and Cameron are walking down the streets of London making their way towards Liam and Zayn Malik's home. Liam and Zayn have been married since 2013, finding each other in the summer of 2012. Just because you find your soulmate doesn't mean that you marry them on the spot. You still have to get to know them.

Everything is so beautiful, Louis thinks to himself. The clouds are a beautiful fluffy white, grass is a luscious green colour, and Cameron's eyes are the greatest and deepest blue in the world. An ocean cannot compare to her eyes. I cannot believe I have waited this long to meet her, he thinks. It only took 24 years...Cameron's lucky. She's 19, finding her soulmate early on. They have been dating a little over a year now and even have a beautiful little girl named Alice to show for it. They both really wanted to wait until they were married to start having children but Louis would not have changed their situation for the world. And boy is Louis ready to marry Cameron soon. He's been planning to pop the question for about three months now. 

"I can't wait to see their new baby girl! What was her name again?" Cameron asks, pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

"Veronica I believe. I know they want her nickname to be Ronnie." Louis shakes his head and laughs. Only his best mates would name their children based on nicknames they want to call them. 

 

XXX

 

Cameron is sitting on the floor playing with baby Veronica, while the boys are in the kitchen talking. She loves children and even though she's only 19 she can't wait until her and Louis get married and Alice can finally have her parents married and they can also start having more. Cameron wishes she would have brought Alice along today. Would have been nice to have a play date even though Alice is only 3 months old and Veronica is not much older than that. But she's glad Jay offered to watch her for today.

"You're going to ask her to marry you tonight??" Liam half whispers, half shouts. 

"Yes! Why is this a big deal??" Louis replies, suddenly very nervous.

"It's not, I'm just wondering why you haven't done it sooner! Good God man, she's the one. You even have a child together!" Zayn reassures the tiny man. 

Louis grins. Even if he hadn't started seeing colours seconds after meeting Cameron, he would have known she was the one without a doubt. She's perfect in every way, similar to him in many things and very different in others. She's for sure the one he wants to spend the rest of his natural born life with. And he's glad he has Zayn and Liam's approval. He wishes he could share his news with Niall, but he's been travelling with his soulmate and wife Amanda for the past year. 

"Good luck to ya mate. Like you actually need it. That girl is head over heels in love with you." Liam smiles. 

 

 

XXX

 

Louis and Cameron leave a little after 7, wanting to make their reservation at this little restaurant Louis found. He's always finding these nice little places, and they always turn out much better than expected. It's one of the many things Cameron loves about him. They arrive at the place just a little before 8. Since it was much farther from Liam and Zayn's flat, they decided to drive. They parked far away from the door wanting to take their sweet time getting up there. It had nothing to do with the fact that the closest parking was a block away, no of course not. Louis reached into his coat pocket to make sure the ring was there. When he finds that it's empty, he remembers that he took it out and put it into the glove box.

"Oh no! Ah, I forgot something back at the car! Stay here, I'll be right back." They had already made it to the door, and Louis didn't want to make Cameron all the way back. Plus, he wanted tonight to be a surprise. 

"Okay love." Cameron says with a smile. 

Louis trots off back to the car, Cameron looks around. She sees a Vans store across the street and decides to get Louis a new beanie. He's been complaining about his red one that has finally started to fall apart. Carefully, she crosses the street.

 

 

XXX

 

Louis finally managed to make it back to the car, cursing himself that he forgot the one thing he needed for tonight in the glove compartment. He opens the door, grabs the velvet box, and hurries back towards the restaurant, grinning to himself. He is so in love with Cameron, it almost feels unreal. 

As he runs back, he sees the red banner of the restaurant in the distant slowly start to bleed into a grey colour. His heart starts beating fast, and he feels sick to his stomach. He runs even faster, passing the now grayish buildings. 

This is not happening, he thinks, This cannot be happening, oh my gosh what the hell is happening?! 

"Cameron!!" He screams. Pushing past people he makes it to the front of the restaurant. He sees police cars everywhere, flashing black and white lights...

He tries to go to where the police cars are blocking the scene from the public. A police officer reaches out his hand and stops Louis.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go pass this line." 

"Like hell I can't!" Louis screams. "I need to know if that's Cameron!" 

The police officers face turns solemn. He looks back towards his colleagues, makes a questioning face. After making sure everything is how it should be, the second officer makes his way over to Louis. 

"Sir, did you know a Miss Cameron Smith?" He asks gently.

"Yes she's my girlfriend!" Louis screeches.

"Sir, what is your name?" 

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson." He says with a shaky voice.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I'm so sorry...Ms. Smith...she was crossing the street from the Vans store and she...the driver says he didn't see her..."

Louis isn't listening anymore. All he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears, as he comes to the realisation...

The officer, named Officer Winston, is handing him something. He looks down to see a Vans bag with a red beanie that is the very last thing that slowly fades to grey.

Every thing is back to black and white. And he is utterly alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is... Sorry!!! .xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! .xx

"You need to go talk to him when he wakes up, Li. It's been five months..." Zayn says to his husband, looking over his shoulder to his best mate laying on the floor in his flat, wrapped in blankets, sound asleep as usual. 

"I don't know what to say! I can't make him feel better...it only makes him feel worse and wish that Cameron was still here to experience all this with him. Y'know...Alice walked for the first time two days ago. He couldn't even manage a small smile...he just looked at me and cried and said, 'Cameron would have loved to see that...' Then went and laid back down. He's so sad Zayn...and its taking it's toll on Alice." Liam looks over to the 8 month old sleeping in her playpen and 10 month old Veronica, napping right along side her best friend. 

Zayn sighs, runs his hands through his hair and looks over at his tiny, depressed friend. 

"We need to get him out of this flat." 

"What, like...You want him to move??" Liam whisper shouts. His husband is mad if he thinks he could get Louis to leave this place right now. 

"No! Well...maybe, but not this soon after Cameron's accident...What I mean is, we need to get him out and distract him." Zayn would never think to make his friend move so soon after this tragedy. He's concerned but not mad. He knows this place means too much to Louis right now. It's all he has left. Well this, and the red beanie he hasn't let go of (except to shower occasionally) since that night.

"Z..." Liam nudges his head towards the waking Louis. "If you're going to get him to go out, you better do it soon. We can drop Alice and Veronica off at Jay's. You know she won't mind." 

Zayn nods, and walks over to Louis as Liam texts Jay to make sure its alright with her. 

"Hey Lou...morning. Or, afternoon actually." 

Louis looks up to see his dark haired friend standing over him. He rubs his eyes and looks over to the clock. 4:48. Jeez, this shit is really messing with his sleeping schedule. 

"Afternoon..." He says in a groggy voice. "Alice okay?"

"Oh yeah man she's grand. Been asleep for about, eh, two hours now." Liam bounces over to join the two on the floor. 

Louis nods, "Good good..." He's suddenly hit with how good his friends are being. They have their own lives and child to think about yet, they're both over at his flat every day, making sure he isn't going completely mad and helping him take care of his own child. The child that reminds him so much of the love of his life. He misses seeing Alice's deep blue eyes, the ones that match her mothers. He would do anything to see that again. This thought makes him tear up. 

"Lou what's wrong?" Zayn asks, concerned parent mode on. 

"I just...," Louis starts to sob, "you guys are being so great and I haven't done a damn thing to help you guys or anything!" 

The boys pull him into a tight hug, shushing him, telling him it's okay and that they love him. It's so hard for Louis to understand that he's not a burden. They sit in silence for a while.

"God...I miss her...So. Much." Louis says after 5 minutes and  continues to sob into Zayn's shoulder. 

"I know, man, I know..." Zayn whispers. "We all do. She was the best girl in the world. The kindest, sweetest, most caring human being we ever met." 

Louis just nods and sobs, like normal. He doesn't think he's cried this much since that night though. The rest of that night was a blur but understandable for the most part. Apparently what had happened was, was Cameron was walking back across the street after buying the best gift for Louis. She had looked both ways but not well enough to see the car turning the corner onto the street. The driver of the car that hit her had just turned the corner when Cameron took her step to cross the street. She wouldn't have been able to get out of the way fast enough anyway, so said Officer Winston. She never stood a chance. 

"Lou, why don't we go out for some drinks?" Liam asks gently.  

"Yeah mate...just for a little while. You don't even have to pay." Zayn urges gently, smiling softly, not wanting to pressure his friend into anything he didn't feel ready for.

Louis looks between the two of them, seeing the concern trying to be masked. He didn't know if he was ready to go out with his friends yet. But he also knew that Cameron would not like his sulking around like he had been doing. She was never the kind of girl to let someone be unhappy for more than the time needed. If he was happy, so was she. And he only wants to make Cameron happy. 

"Yeah...that sounds great lads." Louis says nodding, with a small smile. It was all he could manage. But hell, it was the most he had smiled in five months. 

"Just uh...let me go shower and get ready. Do you mind watching Alice for a little bit longer? Oh wait, what are we going to do about Alice and Veronica?" Louis starts to freak.

"No worries, your mums got it covered. " Liam says with a smile. This is a really good thing, Zayn thinks. Louis is finally going to leave this flat that has become his prison. Zayn and Liam look at each other and can't help but feel a bit jittery. 

"Okay, good. Alright, I'll be back in 15 minutes tops." 

He walks into his bedroom and shuts the door quietly. He goes into his bathroom, turns on the hot water, and starts to get out of his clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror. He has dark rings under his eyes and his cheeks look sunken in slightly. He hasn't been eating well, mostly making sure Alice is fed. He sees no need for food. He looks down at his body and sees he is thinner than usual and paler. Well, paler than he could have seen anyway. It's more white than usual. 

He steps into the hot shower and just stands under it, letting it pour over him. It's comforting in a way. He closes his eyes and just lets the hot water wash over him. He grabs the shampoo and starts washing his greasy hair. It's been a few days since his last shower, and he knows he should probably do it every day like normal but he cannot bring himself to do anything.

After washing out the shampoo and washing his face, he looks around for the body wash and sees the citrus and berry splash wash that was Cameron's. He tears up and decides to use that instead of his bland fresh smelling wash. He uses too much, just smelling it in the air, closing his eyes and picturing she's there with him.

 

 

XXX

 

 

The bar that Liam and Zayn drag Louis to is Stan's which is in walking distance, which is really good if they decide to get completely hammered. And trust him, Louis is getting completely hammered tonight. 

"Lou! You're here mate! What a surprise!" Stan shouts over the crowded bar as soon as he sees his best mate walk through the door.

"Yeah the lads said I needed a night out and well, here I am!" Louis shouts back. He forgot how crowded and noisy bars can be. 

"Well that's great! A night well needed and deserved if I might add. So, what'll it be boys?" Stan shouts.  

"Three pints!" Zayn shouts back. 

"Coming right up!" 

Louis looks around while they wait for their drinks. It's been quite a while since he's been to Stan's. The last time he went, Cameron was pregnant with Alice. Once he realised that he needed to be more responsible since he was going to be a father, he stopped his partying days. 

"Loueh!" Liam shouts, handing him his drink. He looks down at what would be an amber coloured drink, only seeing grey. He sighs, shakes his head and drinks. 

 

 

XXX

 

 

On his fifth pint, Louis is actually laughing. Laughing at his friends who are making fools of themselves in front of the other guests. It's really adorable when Liam and Zayn are drunk. They turn into the couple they were when they first met, being all lovey dovey, making out and being overall inappropriate guests.

Louis just shakes his head and as he takes a sip of his sixth pint, he turns his head away from the floor show his friends are providing to see this long-limbed, long curly haired boy - or actually man - about 10 feet in front of him, walking into the bar. The man is tall. Much taller than Louis, probably taller than Liam, Zayn, and Niall. Louis is awestruck. It might be the liquor talking, but he has got to know this man's name. 

Drunk and brave, Louis marches over to the gorgeous man who seems to be alone. Before he reaches up and taps him on his broad shoulders, the man takes a step back and accidentally stomps on Louis foot. He turns around quickly and looks down at Louis, and he is immediately met with an embarrassed and infectious grin. 

"Oops!" He says with a deep voice.

"uh...Hi." Louis responds, suddenly very shy. 

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to step on your toe. Some bloke just shoved me..." The boy continues, but Louis is lost in his features. The boy has these full lips, gorgeous straight teeth, beautiful eyelashes, deep dimples and dark curls. He is, well, absolutely beautiful, Louis thinks.

"Harry? Harry Styles, is that you?" 

Louis turns around to see Liam running up to him and the boy. 

"Liam? Mate, I haven't seen you in so long!" The boy, Harry apparently, pulls Liam in for a giant bear hug. 

Louis just looks between the two of them trying to make sense of the situation. Why hasn't Liam ever told him about this amazing creature? I mean, Louis is mostly into men. He likes women too, obviously but he always thought it was slightly odd that his soulmate ended up being a woman but again, he wouldn't have traded Cameron for the most beautiful man in the world. Which very well could be the man standing in front of him. 

"How are you doing man? Still searching?" Liam asks Harry, chuckling lightly at the second question. 

"I've been great, thanks for asking! Kind of wish I had called you and Zayn up more often to hang out. It's been way too long! And yeah...still searching." Harry replies, frowning slightly at the end. 

Still searching for what? Louis thinks. A soulmate? Surely with his good looks, Harry would have already found his. 

"Don't worry mate, you'll find the one." Liam pats the young man on the back reassuring him. "You're only 21, there's still time."

Louis clears his throat feeling left out. 

"Oh! How rude of me. Harry this is my best mate Louis. Louis, this is Harry. We go way back." Liam looks up to Harry grinning and Louis thinks he sees the 21 year old blush slightly.

Harry grins and reaches out his hand. Louis does the same. 

"Nice to meet you Louis." 

"Same to you Harry." 

Zayn shouts over to where they're all standing, getting Liam's attention. 

"Sorry lads. I'll be right back." He says, running off to be with his love. Louis laughs and watches Liam run drunkenly into Zayn's arms. They are so ridiculous sometimes. But a good ridiculous. I mean, they were the reason Louis is out tonight, having the time of his life since the incident. After all the jokes and laughter tonight, Louis thinks that even though it's been very rough, everything just might be okay. 

Louis looks back at Harry, who now seems a bit bewildered. His eyes are scanning over Louis' body, then looks around the room.

"So uh...you've known Liam for a while?" Louis attempts at small talk, even though he hates it. He's just trying to distract himself from Harry's gaze. He doesn't know why, but it's making him feel...something. He's not really sure what he's feeling but it sure as hell is something.

"Yeah, since he and Zayn got together. It's actually a very long and funny story. Might have to tell you about it later, yeah?"

Louis nods. He definitely wants to hear more about this boy and why he's never met him before or even heard of him.

"Hey...," Harry says after a few moments, "do you mind me saying something? I hope it's not too forward..." Harry says, looking down and tilting back and forth on his heels and toes looking like a small child who is about to be scolded. 

"Uh...yeah sure thing." Louis is confused. Why is this boy being all shy and nervous now? He was so not shy a few moments ago.

"Can I just say...you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen? Not that...I've seen many blue eyes." 

Now it's Louis' turn to be bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking so far! I will try to do about two to three chapters a day, but with school restarting in two days, I will at least do one chapter a day. Thanks for reading guys! .xx


	4. Chapter 3

Louis wakes up the next morning with a killer hangover and a very vivid memory of last night.

The rest of last night was a mix of emotions. 

After Harry's subtle mention that he just found his soulmate (that being Louis), Louis had thanked him for the compliment but sadly said he could not return the sentiment unless Harry's eyes were a light grey colour. Harry had understood and bought Louis a drink nonetheless. They danced for the rest of the night, laughing and having a good time. 

Louis had even given Harry his number. Purely for hanging out purposes of course. 

Louis heard his text alarm go off on his phone. He reaches across his bedside table and, no he is not grinning like an idiot at the message nor at who sent it.

_**Morning sunshine! Grab some aspirin and a drink and come to the park! We're hanging out today! :) - Harry** _

 

Louis doesn't know why, but he jumps out of bed to do just as Harry's text instructed him to do. He's lucky his mum still has Alice, he didn't tell Harry he had a child and that could really be a surprise for only the second time you're hanging out with someone. 

Not that he needed to tell Harry he had a daughter. They're just friends. 

After taking his medicine, Louis walks back into his bedroom and starts rummaging through his chest drawers looking for something to wear to the park. He pulls out a faded Vans t-shirt and looks at it, not really sure when he had bought it. Then it dawns on him. Cameron. 

She had bought herself a Vans t-shirt one day while Louis was working, wanting to make him jealous of it. Unfortunately, Cameron was clumsy. Very clumsy. And she spilt something on the shirt, tomato soup, Louis believes and she had attempted to wash it. She didn't put the colour safe switch on and well...the rest is history. She had been so upset when Louis got home, not because her new t-shirt was ruined, but because he wouldn't be jealous of an old looking Vans shirt. It wasn't a cynical thing for Cameron. It was just her being goofy. Most things she thought would make Louis jealous were so out there, Louis pretended most of the time for her sake. 

Louis sat down on the floor of his bedroom and reminisced that day. He begun to tear up, and buried his face into her shirt. 

"Cameron...Cameron, Cameron, Cameron..." Louis sobbed into the shirt, repeating her name over and over again. It wasn't until his phone alerted him of an old text that he was reminded of the park with Harry. He took one last look at her shirt and shrugged it on. He was going to get through this, but it was going to be a baby step process. That's what Liam had told him last night after they had walked Louis back to his flat. 

_"I saw you dancing with Hazza tonight." Liam slurred._

_"Yeah so?" Louis responded, slightly tipsy._

_"Nothing...he's a good guy Lou. You had a good time tonight yeah?"_

_"Yeah I did actually..." and yes Louis looked and felt really guilty about it._

_Liam noticed Louis' look and reminded him, "Don't worry man, you'll get through this. Baby steps."_ And that was the end of that conversation.

Louis grabbed his phone and sent Harry a quick response letting him know he was on his way. He checks himself in the mirror one last time, approving his joggers, messy but clean hair, and Cameron's shirt and walked out the door. 

 

XXX

 

Louis had arrived at the park just a few minutes before Harry had. But once he stepped out of his car, Harry pulled out a picnic basket and pointed to a spot under the trees just a few feet away. 

"A picnic? Really Haz?" Louis laughed. Damn it feels really good to laugh, Louis thinks.

"What? I thought it was a beautiful day to have a picnic!" He says as he lays out the blanket big enough for the both of them to sit on and still have enough room to stretch their legs and still not touch grass.

The two boys sit and Harry pulls two sandwiches out of the cliché looking picnic basket and hands one to Louis.  

"So, tell me about yourself." Harry says, taking a bite.

"Like what?" Louis asks, trying to avoid the request. 

"We're going to play that game really? Oh fine. Tell me your favourite pastime." Harry rolls his eyes.

Louis laughs and thinks long and hard. 

"I enjoy playing piano." 

"Really? That's beautiful! I wish I could play..." 

"I could teach you sometime...if you really want to. It's not that hard." Louis shrugs nonchalantly. 

"Really? That would be amazing!" Harry's eyes light up like Louis just told him that Santa Claus was coming once a month instead of just on Christmas Eve. 

And honestly, that makes Louis smile just as big.

 

 

xxx

 

 

After answering questions back and forth for a while ranging from favourite singers to what you would do for a million dollars (let it be known that Harry would do some very strange things for a million dollars), Harry finally asked the million dollar question. (No reference or pun intended) 

"So, what happened to your soulmate?"

Louis looks down, not really wanting to answer but not wanting to upset or be rude to Harry. He feels so comfortable talking to Harry. It's like they've known eachother their entire lives but they've only just met. 

"It's alright Lou...I was just curious. You really don't have to tell me if you really don't want to." Harry reassures the older boy. 

"No Harry it's alright...um...she was in an automobile accident about five months ago. She left me with our baby girl, Alice." Louis thinks he's going to scare Harry off with his child comment. If he does, then he wasn't truly a friend was he? 

Harry surprises Louis by pulling him into a tight hug. 

Harry pulls back after a few moments, tears threatening to release at a moments notice. 

"I am so sorry that that's happened to you. And especially your little girl. How old is she?" 

Harry's immediate acceptance of Alice takes Louis aback. Harry is just full of surprises today. 

"She's 8 months. She took her first steps a few days ago." Louis boasts a bit. I mean, why shouldn't he? It's his child, he should be proud of her.

"That's exciting. I get why you're so careful now." 

Harry's comment confuses Louis. 

"Careful? What do you mean?"

"You just have this...fragile vibe about you. You stopped putting off that vibe this morning after a few rounds of questions. Trust me, I understand completely." 

Louis doesn't know whether to be upset about Harry's comment or happy that he can read Louis so well already. Honestly, it scares Louis a little. Someone he just met the night before should not be that attuned to his feelings or vibes or whatever. 

"This was her shirt." Louis says to ease away from the topic of knowing each other that intimately so soon after meeting, pulling at the shirt gently. 

"it's lovely..." Harry whispers after a few moments. 

Louis justs nods. 

They sit in silence for what feels like hours, until finally Louis decides to lighten the mood. He picks up a grape, and lightly hits Harry between his collarbone where he can see the tops of what looks like two bird tattoos. 

Harry looks up from the patch of grass he was playing with and immediately is grinning. He picks up a few grapes and hits Louis in the same spot, right on his "It is what it is" tattoo. 

They begin what is the shortest grape food fight known to man because it only takes five minutes for Louis to yell "Surrender!" after being pelted by grapes. Harry is oddly good at throwing food at just the right speed so that it doesn't leave a bruise on the person but just enough to make it hurt.

Laying side by side on the blanket, laughing and out of breath, the two boys stare up at the clouds. 

"What do ya think that one looks like?" Harry points up to one. 

"Um...a fire breathing llama. " Louis tells him seriously. 

Harry just nods, shrugs slightly but accepts his answers. 

"What about that one?" Louis points to one he thinks looks like cat eating an octopus.

Harry thinks for a bit, then finally says, "Definitely has to be a miniature pony with a kitten."

Louis just laughs and shakes his head.

"Haz, it's clearly a cat eating an octopus!"

"What?! No way! Its a miniature pony with his kitten best friend!" 

"You're mad! But I forgive you. It's not your fault you're so delusional." Louis says nonchalantly, still staring up at the clouds. 

"Sure thing boobear." Harry says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Louis grins and takes his gaze away from the shapeshifting clouds to look at Harry. What he sees startles him. It's not the fact that Harry is staring right back at him, no not at all. 

It's the fact that amongst all the grey, Harry has the most beautiful green eyes Louis has ever seen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll post some more tomorrow :) Hope you're all enjoying the story! Give me feedback! Also, if you find any spelling mistakes, I'm on mobile because the WiFi at my house is down so forgive me if there are any! Again, thank you all for reading .xx


	5. Chapter 4

Louis blinks and rubs his eyes to make sure they aren't just playing tricks on him. Nope. Harry's eyes are still a gorgeous green colour. This isn't making sense. What the hell is happening? Louis shouldn't be seeing colours. Well, alright he isn't seeing multiple colours, only Harry's eyes. But honestly, he had his one chance, his one true love. What does this mean? Surely it isn't that Harry is...Louis' head is spinning and he feels sick to his stomach. 

"Lou are you okay? You're looking a bit pale mate." Harry says softly. 

"What colour is my hair?" Louis blurts out. He needs to know if Harry is seeing colours as well.

Harry smiles gently, blushes slightly. Oh God, Louis can see the pink rushing to the young boy's cheeks. 

"It's a lovely brown colour..." 

Louis groans softly and throws his hands over his face. He doesn't know what all this means. It doesn't make sense. In your life you are only allowed one soulmate. One. Not two. Although it makes sense that people would have a second one if the first one were to pass away...but still, what if your first soulmate were to never pass away? Would your second soulmate never find their soulmate because you're preoccupied? Or will the Fates choose someone else? All these questions are hurting Louis' head.

Louis notices he's been quiet for some time when he feels Harry's soft fingers brush against his  bicep gently, and he looks up to see the blue sky already beginning to fade into night. He looks around. Only a few things have started to gain their colour back. The sky for one thing, a few birds here and there...but all of Harry is colourful. Louis can see now that Harry's hair is a nice deep brown colour, his lips a very pretty pink colour, he's kind of tan, and of course his green eyes. He just kind of sits and stares at Harry for a while, admiring him. He knew the boy was beautiful but really, colour makes everything. 

"Hey Lou...we should probably get going." Harry says softly.

"Yeah...I guess so..." But Louis doesn't want to leave. He's had a blast hanging out with Harry today doing nothing but eating and looking at cloud formations. But he has to go get Alice from his mum's. He doesn't want to leave Harry alone though...this gives Louis an idea. 

"Harry are you busy tonight?" 

"Uh no I believe not. Unless my sister decides to unexpectedly drop by like she normally does. Why?"

"Just wondering if you maybe...wanted to come over...for dinner?" Louis says, feeling very nervous and playing with a piece of grass that has landed on his arm.

Harry sits up and Louis does the same.

"Really? I didn't know you could cook?" 

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. 

"Oh God no. I can't. But I was thinking maybe grabbing some takeout after picking up Alice from my mum's." 

The look of horror on Harry's face sends Louis into a fit of giggles. GIGGLES. He has not giggled since he was a child. He hasn't had a real reason to giggle, except now he has Harry. 

"Oh no no no...I am definitely coming over for dinner. Only I'm going to cook and you're going to help. You are not going to feed a defenseless 8 month old takeout. Not going to happen Louis Tomlinson. " 

Louis just smirks and nods and starts to help pick up the remains of their picnic. 

 

 

xxx

 

 

"You're just lucky I have Zayn and Liam to grocery shop for me otherwise you would have had to go get something from Tescos while I was getting Alice." Louis points out while setting the child in her playpen. 

"Sure sure..." Harry mumbles to himself, making himself at home waltzing right into the kitchen. 

Louis laughs and looks around the messy living room. He should really clean up. He can't believe he let someone other than Zayn, Liam, or Niall in here with it looking like this. He walks over to the iphone dock and decides to put on some music and clean up a bit. 

As he grabs a laundry basket and starts picking up stray clothing, he hears a knock at the door. Louis looks over at the door confused. He doesn't think he was expecting anyone.

He hears Harry walk in from the kitchen asking, "want me to get it?"

"No Haz, you're cooking. Wouldn't want you to burn anything or cause my house to catch fire." Louis sticks his tongue out.

Harry rolls his eyes, returns the tongue sticking out favour and retreats back into the kitchen. 

Louis laughs and walks to the door, throwing it open still laughing at the memory of Harry's ridiculous face. Standing in front of him are two very concerned looking friends of his with a sleeping child in their arms. 

"Zayn? Liam?" Louis asks confused. 

"Oh Lou thank God." Liam says, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Louis returns the favour but hesitantly. He knew Liam and Zayn normally come over every day but he could have sworn he texted them letting them know that he was hanging out with Harry today so that they could have their own little family day with Ronnie...or did he? Now that Louis thinks about it, he doesn't remember even touching his phone after he texted Harry this morning. Maybe he didn't let them know after all. That explains their looks.

"Liam you okay mate? Why are you trying to suffocate me?" Louis jokes.

"You didn't tell us where you were today, and you weren't answering your phone, and when your mum hadn't heard from you all day, we got really worried." Zayn manages to get out.

And there it is. The boys have been so concerned with Louis' mental health, worried he was going to do something stupid. And okay, yeah they have a right to think that, Louis thinks, what with his moping around for the past five months and even yesterday's breakdown before they all went out. Louis realises he needs to be more aware of how his state of mind needs to be portrayed to his friends. They'll know he's becoming increasingly better as the seconds tick by. And yeah, that probably has something to do with Harry. Just a little. He'd never let them know that though. 

"No lads, I'm fine. Really. It's been an interesting day, to say the least." 

Liam and Zayn back and forth between each other.

"You're sure..?" Zayn asks.

Louis laughs and nods. "Absolutely!" 

Zayn and Liam don't look quite convinced, but Louis soon realises it's only because they're trying to make out the noise behind Louis. 

"Harry hasn't been answering his phone either, have you heard from him today at all?" Zayn asks, still staring behind Louis. 

Before Louis can get an answer out, Liam looks astonished. 

"Are you...are you listening to music?" 

Zayn's eyes go wide. Yes okay so Louis hasn't so much touched his iPhone dock or the music app on his phone so much in five months. Cameron loved music for crying out loud. The girl was talented, even playing a few instruments herself. Their house was constantly filled with the beautiful strumming of her guitar playing and pure singing voice. That girl was going to go places. She was studying music at uni when she met Louis and everything music related was instantly tied to her. But yes, Louis is playing music. And it frightens him a bit that he hadn't even given it a second thought when he had plugged up his phone. 

"Yes...yes I am." Louis says with fake confidence. 

Liam just shakes his head, laughing in disbelief. Zayn just smiles and nods his head in approval. They can obviously see a change in Louis' character, and at this point, they don't Even care what it is as long as it keeps making Louis happy. 

"Hey Lou, who was at the door? Dinner's almost ready." 

Louis thinks the boys' standing in front of him jaws are about to drop completely to the floor when Harry walks into the little walkway that leads to the door. Liam just looks between Louis and Harry and laughs, staring wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Lou, I didn't know you had company." Zayn wiggles his eyebrows at Louis. Louis just rolls his eyes.

"Oh! Zayn, Liam! I didn't know you two were coming over!" Harry says surprised when he joins Louis at the door. 

"Oh we weren't. We were just coming to check on the Tommo here but it seems all is well." Liam says smirking. 

Louis groans and shakes his head. These two, he swears, are going to get it later. He knows why they're treating him his way. Louis had shown an instant fondness for Harry the night before, he was the first person who had actually made Louis laugh and enjoy life for the first time in five months. And because of this, Harry will receive endless amounts of praise and Louis will receive endless amounts of tease. 

"Oh well, you're welcome to join us. I was just making Louis here some dinner so he wouldn't subject his child to the horrors of takeout." Harry grins. 

"No it's okay Hazza. We were about to go put Ronnie down for the night." Zayn points to his sleeping daughter in his husband's arms. 

"Oh okay. Don't let me keep you guys then." Harry whispers, suddenly worried he might wake her. 

"Okay. We'll talk to you guys later. Night. Oh and Harry it's really nice to see that you're still cooking." Liam smiles at the young boy. 

Harry looks down and nods  and ever so slightly blushes again. Louis looks between the two of them, waving goodbye to his friends and shuts the door. That's the second time he's seen Liam make Harry blush in a 24 hour period.

Okay he definitely needs to know what all that's about.  


	6. Chapter 5

The remainder of the evening goes as planned (with dinner that is.) Harry makes a delicious meal of chicken and beef fajitas, and honestly Louis thinks that it's the best thing he has ever had in his life. After dinner, Harry even gets Alice out of her playpen and chases her around for a while before she decides to waddle over to her father for help, sinks down into his lap and rub her eyes which means bedtime. 

"Right on schedule." Louis laughs, looking up at the clock reading 8:45.  "Come on my love, let's get you to bed." Louis picks the little girl up, and rests her head against his shoulder. 

Harry starts to stand up, then thinks better of it and stays where he's at on the floor. Louis looks down at the curly headed boy and the look of slight disappointment on Harry's face is too much for Louis to handle. 

"You want to help me put her to bed?" He whispers.

Harry's eyes light up and the fond look he has on his face is all Louis needs as an answer. Louis smiles and makes a move with with his head that tells Harry to "Come on then." Harry stands up and they make their way down the hallway to Alice's room where Louis lays her down gently, not needing to put pyjamas on her already having done that earlier knowing that that she wasn't going to last for long after dinner. 

Louis looks back at Harry, and boy does that man look like a five year old on Christmas morning. The look on Harry's face says it all. This man loves children. 

Alice makes a cooing sound which causes Louis to look back down at his daughter, only to gasp and tear up. She has a sleepy smile on her face and her little eyelids flutter shut, but not before Louis gets a glimpse of the colour change. Back to the beautiful deep blue. 

Louis makes a low, throaty choking sound to hold back his sobs. He will not cry in front of Harry. For one thing, he never told him about the colour change that happened today. He wouldn't know why he's reacting the way he is. And honestly, he's scared to tell Harry about it. What will he think? He might be happy about it, knowing that Louis is feeling the same emotional, celestial pull towards him. Because, let's be honest, Louis feels drawn to Harry. Drawn to him more than he was to Cameron. And that makes no sense to Louis. 

"Louis?" Harry whispers, concern coating his words. 

Louis just shakes his head, and makes a motion with his hands telling Harry to leave the room. If he's going to cry, he's for damn sure not going to in his daughter's room. He'll be sitting on the living room floor, drinking a bottle of wine. 

After closing her bedroom door softly, they walk back to the living room in silence. Harry stares at Louis, worried looks covering his face. Louis just sits on the edge of the couch, and Harry joins him. Harry putting his hand on Louis' is the thing that breaks the watergates. 

Louis breaks down. Tells Harry everything. Starting with the moment he met Cameron, to the colour changes he was experiencing today, down to what just happened moments ago. It takes Louis over 2 hours to explain it all but Harry sits patiently, never interrupting Louis, only nodding and reacting appropriately. When Louis is finished, he feels completely drained, all cried out. He hasn't cried this much in his entire life, he thinks. But honestly, after he's said it all, gotten it all out, it's the best he's felt in months. And it helped a little that Harry held him during the entire confession. 

The two boys are just lying on Louis' couch now, Harry cuddling Louis, rubbing his hand up and down Louis' arm gently, just laying in a comfortable silence. 

Louis is the first to speak after 20 minutes of comfort. 

"I'm sorry I unloaded all of that on you...that wasn't fair of me." He says in a voice just barely above a whisper. 

Harry just shakes his head, "Louis don't worry about it. I love that you told me all that. It helps me better understand you, see inside your head. I can see how much Cameron meant to you. You have a lot of lovely memories about her, even with the short time you knew her. Memories you should share with Alice once she's old enough to understand why her Mummy isn't here." 

Louis gives Harry a small smile. "Thank you Hazza. That truly means a lot."

"It's nothing Lou, really. I'm here for you whenever you feel like you need to talk or just need someone to come cuddle you when you're feeling lonely. I will always be here."

Louis sighs smiling, and snuggles deeper into Harry's arms, very content with how things played out for this evening. He loves how understanding Harry is being about this, knowing all this and still being here. Louis doesn't even think it's about being soulmates, he thinks it's just the kind of person Harry is.  

And Louis would not trade Harry for the world. 

 

 

xxx

 

 

Louis wakes up to his grandfather clock ringing out the time. 3:15 in the morning. He feels sweaty and slightly suffocated, which is probably what woke him up from what could have been the best sleep he has ever gotten. But he sees what is causing his slight discomfort. 

Harry is still here, wrapped around Louis in a snuggle embrace. We must have fallen asleep after our chat, Louis thinks. He would stay and keep cuddling with Harry but really, he's too warm. Louis slowly eases himself out of Harry's arms without waking the boy and off the couch. 

Louis walks into the kitchen, thinking a nice cuppa will soothe him back to sleep. He puts the kettle on to boil, and stands against the counter trying to cool off. 

The flat is really quiet, Louis thinks. All he can hear is Harry's breathing from the other room and it's quite comforting to say the least. He closes his eyes and just listens to the steady rhythm that is Harry's breathing. 

Louis considers himself very lucky. Not only has he gained a very good friend in just two days, but he might have just found his second soulmate, which he never thought was an actual thing. But Louis can't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he might be betraying Cameron's memory. It's been five months but really, is that long enough to get over the death of your first love? Has Louis given himself an adequate enough time to have mourned her? Sure, he's seeing colours again now that he's with Harry but does that really mean that he and his new friend are meant for each other? Louis can't just jump into a new relationship this soon after Cam's death can he? Does he even want to be in a relationship with Harry?....Oh, who is Louis kidding? Of course he wants to be with Harry. He can't go as far to say as he loves him but, there's definitely a fondness feeling there. 

The sound of the kettle's soft whistle pulls Louis out of his thoughts. As he pours his cup, he realises how ridiculous he's being. He's overeacting, overthinking all of this. He believes that Cam would want him to be happy, and would want Alice to be happy, if she weren't here. Just like Louis would want both of his girls to be happy if he weren't here. Because honestly, even though Alice is too young to understand depression or what all is going on with her father , she knows that Louis has not stopped smiling or laughing since Harry arrived. Even she has started laughing again. It's really depressing to watch an 8 month old feel like she can't laugh around her father in fear of making him even more sad. 

Louis freezes when he feels arms wrap around his waist, only to relax a second later to realise it's only Harry. The taller boy rests his chin on Louis' shoulder, and rests his temple against Louis'.

"Sorry to startle you, but I woke up and you weren't there and I was worried." Harry says, his words coated with sleep. And, fuck, if Harry's sleepy voice isn't the sexiest thing Louis has ever heard in his life, then nothing else is. 

"Sorry love, your body heat was too much. Needed to cool down." Louis explains. 

Louis feels Harry smile at the "love" sentiment and that makes Louis smile too. 

"Are you coming back to bed or what ya goof?" Harry asks, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Coming dear." Louis turns his face to Harry's and bats his long eyelashes flirtatiously.

Harry rolls his eyes and turns Louis to face him. They are standing very close, Louis observes. He can feel Harry's hot breath on his face. Harry bends his neck down so that his eyes are even with Louis' and his lips are even as well. Louis feels his heart beating just a little faster as he stares into Harry's deep green eyes. His breathing gains speed as well and he sees Harry's chest move a little quicker. Good, so it's not just Louis. Harry leans closer towards Louis and he stops breathing.

"If you don't want me to...say something now..." Harry whispers, lips just barely above Louis'. 

Louis can't think of any reason to say no, so he just closes his eyes and leans in towards Harry. Harry's lips are warm, a bit fuller than normal because of sleep. They mold to Louis' perfectly, fitting his thin lips in all the right places. Louis reaches up and places his hands in Harry's hair and fists his fingers through the thickness. Harry wraps his strong arms around Louis' waist, pulling him in closer. Louis tugs on Harry's hair, which gets a low moan deep in his throat out of Harry, which in return gets a moan out of Louis. Their breathing picks up and eventually starts matching in rhythm. Harry parts his lips and runs the tip of his tongue across Louis' bottom lip, causing Louis to gasp and open his mouth. Harry uses this opportunity to his advantage and darts his tongue into Louis' mouth. They're all tongues, lips, heavy breathing, and hands all over. They pull apart after several minutes, panting, and to be quite honest, wanting. 

"That was..." Louis speaks through his panting.

"Good, yeah?" Harry asks.

"Really good." Louis reassures him. 

They stare at each other, breathing slowing down, and Harry breaks out into this infectious, dimple producing grin. And Louis can't help but grin back. 

"Let's go lay down, yeah?" Louis says taking Harry's hand, forgetting his already lukewarm cuppa on the counter, and leads them both back to the couch. They lay back down in the same position they were in before, but this time Louis is facing Harry. 

"Hazza," Louis starts, yawning, "can I ask you something? Before sleep takes me away."

Harry chuckles softly and nods, rubbing Louis' back. 

"What's the deal with you and Liam, if you don't mind my asking? You two seem awfully friend." Louis asks, almost nonchalantly.

Harry stops rubbing Louis' back for a moment but proceeds again when he starts speaking. 

"Um...well it's a long story and I'll tell you it all tomorrow. But do you want the summary?" Harry asks, uneasy and nervous for some reason. 

"Of course." Louis yawns again. Harry better hurry up and tell him quickly otherwise he'll be gone before long. 

"Okay...summary version...Liam and I used to date. Before he met Zayn. I kind of introduced them to one another." 

And that was the last thing Louis heard before sleep took him away. 


	7. Chapter 6

Harry never does finish telling Louis about his past with Liam. It's been a month since that night with Harry. And to be quite frank, Louis is scared to ask Harry about it again. He doesn't want to seem needy or clingy or to scare him off. He's enjoyed the past month with Harry, acting like a right couple in all actuality. They've been hanging out every day, whether that be at the park again, Louis' flat or Harry's, even visiting Zayn and Liam bringing over Alice for a play date with Ronnie. It's been wonderful to say the least. Louis doesn't want to mess that up, but he really wants to know. 

Louis hears a knock at his door, smiling to himself as he goes to answer knowing who is on the other side. Harry is picking him up to go see The Script's concert tonight and Jay promised to watch Alice for the entire night. Louis rolls his eyes as he remembers the conversation with his mother earlier that day concerning tonight.

_"So who is this boy?" Jay asked, raising her eyebrows._

_"Mum, he's just a friend of mine, Liam and Zayn's." he said rolling his eyes, knowing that it wasn't entirely true._

_"Uh huh, sure baby you keep telling yourself that. I'll keep Alice for the night." Jay says, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Oh no mum, you don't-"_

_"Yes I do, it's okay love. I've got Lottie to help me. Besides, you two could use a date night, get to hang out without Alice there." Jay says with a twinkle in her eye._

 He appreciates all his mum has done for him these past five, almost six months. She's been very patient, understanding, and overall the best mum in the world. He couldn't have survived this long without her help, along with his two best mates. 

Louis answers the door to Harry leaning against the door frame, and his jaw drops. Wow. He looks positively stunning today, Louis thinks. He scans his eyes down Harry slowly, who is wearing a button up white shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, showing off his two swallow tattoos, and he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbow showing off even more tattoos, tight black jeans that could have been painted on that lead down into black boots. How the hell did he get those pants on? Louis wonders, staring a bit too intently.

"You're staring love." Harry murmurs, with a slight chuckle. 

Louis blushes, and looks down. 

"Can't help it when you look that gorgeous Haz." 

Harry's breath hitches, and Louis looks up to see Harry's pink cheeks. Louis grins up at the young boy. It's too adorable that Harry gets embarrassed at Louis' compliments as easily as he does. 

Harry eyes trace down Louis' body slowly then back up again. Louis shifts his weight back and forth, feeling scrutinized by Harry. 

"You don't look half bad yourself babe." Harry coos, pulling Louis closer.

Louis' mouth gapes open.

"I'm not even ready yet! I've still got to fix me hair, then put on some actual clothes instead of just these." Louis points at the waistband of his joggers. 

Harry looks down at the waistband, then pops it not too hard against Louis, causing the older man to yelp.

"Well I think you look magnificent. Not a thing to change." Harry whispers. 

Louis looks slowly up and down Harry's face, taking in the features he knows all too well, and pulls him inside the house. 

Harry's lips find Louis' before the door closes, and Louis finds his hands fisted in Harry's hair before they make it past the coatrack, moving back into the living room. Louis' backside bumps against the back of the couch, and Harry is running his hands up and down Louis' back, scratching in places here and there. Their breathing picks up in synchronization, panting between kisses. Louis pulls a Harry and runs the tip of his tongue across Harry's lips, then starts sucking on Harry's bottom lip. It's when Louis bites and tugs on Harry's bottom lip, that Harry pulls back suddenly, breath hissing. 

"Lou, we're going to miss the concert if we continue this..." Harry whispers against Louis' lips, leaning his forehead against the other boy's. 

Louis smirks. "But is it really such a bad thing if we do?" He runs his hand down Harry's back and pinches his bum. 

Harry lets out a little shriek and smacks Louis on his bum.

"Cheeky lad! Behave yourself, and go put on some pants and comb your hair." Harry backs away from Louis hesitantly. 

Louis pouts and hangs his head until he feels Harry's fingers bring his chin up and he gently kisses his pout away. Louis smiles and rushes off to go get ready. 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

The Script are amazing tonight. Playing all the crowd's favourites, being real friendly and interacting, just being an overall great group. Louis jumps around singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs while Harry laughs at him but joins in nonetheless, even serenading Louis at one point, making Louis roll his eyes and kiss the man on his nose for his efforts. Louis doesn't think he's had this much since...actually he doesn't think hes had this much fun ever. 

They're stumbling into Harry's flat at around 1:30am, after having gone out for a drink (which obviously did not stop at one) after the concert. Harry is drunkenly singing "This is Love" at the top of his lungs, while Louis tries to shush him not wanting to wake the neighbors. 

"Harry love you've got to be quiet." Louis laughs at him.

Harry stops mid chorus to look Louis dead in the eye and ask seriously, "but...do you not like my singing Lou? " 

The hurt puppy eyed look on Harry's face breaks Louis' heart. Of course Harry would think that's why he needs him to be quiet. Not at all he fact that he could be waking up all of London with his loud singing. 

"No love, I adore your singing. It's just really late and people are trying to sleep." 

"Ohhhh..." Harry realises, looking around his flat. Then looks at Louis and puts his finger to his lips and shushes Louis. It takes all Louis has to not start laughing up a storm and ruin all his work for making Harry quiet. It's almost too much to bear. Harry is like a small child when he's drunk, a side Louis has never seen of him before. But boy, was he missing out. 

Louis finally manages to get Harry to his bed, out of his clothes in just his boxer shorts. He lays Harry down, making sure all is well, then turns to walk away, before he feels a tug on his hand. 

"Lou where are you going? Don't leave..." Harry pouts. 

"I was just going to get some tea Haz. I'll be right back." 

Harry seems satisfied with this answer and allows Louis to go grab a cuppa before bed.

Louis returns moments later to a still wide awake Harry watching the door making sure that Louis was going to come back and not just run out on him. Louis settles down next to Harry, careful as to not spill his tea. He looks down to see Harry staring up at him, wide eyed and his mouth in a slight pout.

"What's wrong Hazza?" 

"Nothing...just thinking about something I've been wanting to ask you." Harry looks down and traces his finger across his anchor tattoo.

"About what exactly?" 

Harry shrugs like a little kid, still looking down, afraid to say anything to upset Louis. 

Louis puts his hand on top of Harry's still moving one causing Harry to look Louis in the eyes. 

"Harry...you can ask me anything. I won't be upset or angry."

Harry gives him a half smile, and takes a deep breath preparing himself. 

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He finally manages out. 

Louis can't help but laugh a little. _This_ is the thing Harry was so nervous about asking him? Out of all the things in the world, he was nervous about asking him to be his boyfriend! Harry is such an adorable puppy-like person, Louis adores the boy so much. 

Harry looks a little hurt at Louis' reaction but Louis quickly stops and smiles reassuringly at the young drunk boy laying by his side. 

"Well...I kind of thought I already was." 

Harry's face lights up, and he reaches up and pulls Louis to his face and kisses him. Not sloppily, like you would think. A bit uncoordinated but that might be because Louis is trying not to spill his half a cup of tea. Oh goodness, even Harry's drunk kisses are amazing, Louis thinks. He pulls away from Harry and smiles. 

"Go to sleep, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." He says, brushing Harry's curls away from his face. Harry grins, snuggles up to Louis' side, and closes his eyes. 

Louis turns on the television, watching a random show until he finishes his tea. He looks down at the already sleeping Harry next to him and he can't help but think that this is exactly where he wants to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter! School restarted today and I never had the time to finish it! Hopefully I'll have time to post another chapter sooner in the day tomorrow. Comments are appreciated! Thanks for being so patient! .xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy .xx

Louis wakes up, curled around Harry, face in his curls. He decided to spoon Harry last night after finishing his tea knowing Harry was too far gone in his drunken slumber to spoon Louis. But honestly, it feels almost better this way. Don't get him wrong, Louis loves being spooned by his new boyfriend, (even though they were practically dating the day they got home from the park, both of them not wanting to admit it) but the way Harry's strong body just fits inside Louis' small arms...its perfect. 

Louis takes a deep breath, inhaling Harry's scent, smiles and nuzzles against the back of Harry's neck and he can't help but think of how perfect and wonderful everything is. This is the best he has ever felt in a very long time, the first time he's ever been truly happy. And it's all thanks to Harry. 

Louis hears his phone ring softly, playing his mum's ringtone. He carefully reaches over Harry, dreading to wake him up, and grabs his phone. He answers it as quickly and quietly as possible. 

"Hullo?" He whispers, throat scratchy sounding due to sleep. 

"Louis? Are you awake sweetheart?" He hears his mum's clear voice, sounding slightly solemn. 

"Yeah mum. I'm just having to be quiet because...uh..." He doesn't want to tell his mum he spent the night over at Harry's. She would take it the wrong way. 

"It's okay, love, I don't need an explanation. I just...I needed to tell you that, um, the police station called and...they have some things of Cameron's that they forgot to give to you. They thought it was someone else's. You can go pick it up today if you want to or I can. Up to you darling." 

"Cameron? Cameron who?" The words are out of Louis' mouth before he registers what he's said, and who Cameron is, which takes all of two seconds. 

Jay's silence on the other end tells Louis that she can't believe what her son has said either.

"Lou..." Jay starts after five minutes of complete silence on both ends.

Louis looks around, clearly about to have a panic attack, mentally punching himself in the face. 'Cameron who?' He screams at himself silently. What the fuck Louis?! Cameron! You know who the fuck that is!!, He just keeps screaming at himself. His eyes well up with tears, threatening to release. He holds them back as he answers his mum. 

"Mum...I...I don't know...what..." 

"Baby it's okay..." she tries to reassure her son. She knew things with Harry had been going well, even if all Louis had said was that they were just friends. She knew by the way her eldest spoke about Harry that they were not "just friends." There was obviously something more there.

"No mum it's not! I...I don't know why I said that. I know who she is...was..." Louis looks down at the still sleeping Harry in his arms and his heart aches. He stares at Harry's face. His lips are parted slightly and a bit fuller than normal, some of his curls are matted to his face, some going this way and that way, and you can see under his eyelids his eyes darting back and forth, which means he's dreaming about something he loves. Louis looks at the slow rise and fall of Harry's chest, the steady breathing of sleep. Louis clenches his eyes shut as he tries to fight back the tears. What does this mean? He thinks. He cannot believe he actually forgot who Cameron was for a second. Cameron...who was the love of his life, the mother of his beautiful daughter. Did it mean that...Cameron wasn't his actual soulmate? The one he was meant to spend the rest of his existence with? He needed more time to think about this. 

"Louis sweetheart, I'll go pick up the things today, okay? You stay with Harry and I'll bring Alice by later okay?" 

Louis sighs, "Okay...thank you mummy..." 

"It'll be okay love. I'll see you later. I love you."

"See ya. I love you too." He hangs up the phone and rests his chin against Harry's shoulder. He needed to talk to Zayn about all this. He picks his phone back up, faces his back to Harry to use both hands and shoots Zayn a text asking to hang out later, just the two of them. Zayn sends a text back not two minutes later.

**_Sure thing. Everything okay Lou?_ **

**_Kind of. I just really need to talk. How about I come over around 3?_ **

**_Yeah sounds good mate. See you then._ **

Louis feels lips on the back of his neck and he can't help but smile. 

"Good morning boobear." He feels against his neck.

"Morning love." 

Harry gently rubs his hands up and down Louis' arms. Louis looks at Harry's hands, and his feeling of happiness is replaced with a feeling of sorrow. Of course he isn't sad because of Harry, it's due to the fact that Harry is constantly on his mind and its replacing Cameron. 

"Do you like fry up?" Harry asks

"Yeah but I haven't had a good one for a really long time."

"Good, I'll make us some!" Harry kisses Louis' cheeks then quickly jumps up and runs out of the room. Louis just shakes his head incredulously, not believing that Harry doesn't even have the slightest bit of a hangover, laughs, and slowly gets up and heads into the living room.

 

 

xxx

 

 

After having the best fry up of his life, Louis tells Harry that he has to go home to clean up a bit before his mum arrives with Alice, when in actuality he was going over to Zayn's. Not wanting to mention the fact that he is rethinking their relationship. It's not that he doesn't like Harry, it's the fact that he has only known the boy for a little over a month and he is consuming Louis' every waking thought, his dreams, his life. And that's scaring him. 

He knocks on Zayn's door, trying his best not to burst into tears before he makes it inside. 

Zayn opens the door with a giant smile on his face that quickly turns into concern when he sees the distraught look on his best friend's face. 

"Lou, come in, what's wrong?" 

Louis walks into Zayn's living room and sits down on the couch, finally letting the tears fall free.

"It's all messed up Z. Everythings gone to shit!" 

Zayn goes and sits next to Louis, throwing his arm around him. 

"What's gone to shit? Louis you're scaring me mate." 

Louis tries to speak through his sobs.

"T..this morning...me mum called and-and she was telling me about how the police mistook a few of C-Cam's things for someone else's..." He sniffles.

"Okay..." Zayn urges.

"a-and when she said that...all I asked was,..." Louis shuts his eyes tight, "'Cameron who?' Zayn...I asked who she was! I forgot for a split second who Cameron was!" Louis rests his head on the inside of Zayn's shoulder. The younger man just strokes his back, shushing him.

"Lou...its okay. Really...it is." 

Louis pops his head back up and stares at his friend.

"No it's not Zayn! It's not! She was my soulmate, I was going to spend the rest of my life with her! I saw fucking colours with her,  Zayn, 10 seconds after meeting her! We have a kid together and she was taken from me! It makes it worse when I say I forgot for a moment who she was because I was with Harry and I am so in love with him that he's all I think about, thus replacing all things I had with Cameron! I don't know why everyone keeps saying its okay when it clearly isn't!" Louis screams out, sobbing even more.

Zayn just sits there and let's his friend cry on his shoulder. He doesn't speak, doesn't move. Just lets Louis cry and get it all out. 

Finally he speaks.

"How long did it take you to start seeing colours again when you were with Harry...?" Zayn asks gently.

Louis sniffles and looks up at his friend, eyelashes glistening with excess tears. 

"About...A day and a half...but that was only him...I saw everything else about two weeks after that...why?" 

Zayn gives his tiny friend a small smile.

"That's about how long it took for me when Liam and I met..." 

"What? But I thought-" 

"Nope...it took almost three weeks. I know I made it seem like it happens instantly but really Lou if it does...it isn't real. I...always thought that it was odd that you saw everything go up in colours only five minutes after meeting Cam. It didn't make sense to me. You two were great together, don't get me wrong, but honestly...I've never seen you as happy or so in love as you are now with Harry. Not even with Cameron. I'm sorry and I know that that's hard to hear Louis but it's the truth." 

Louis stares at his friend. He can't believe what he's hearing. It took Liam and Zayn three weeks for them to start seeing colours after meeting? But wait. Does this mean  that...his love with Cameron wasn't real? No. No of course it was real. He loved Cameron, he really did. Maybe not as much as he loves Harry. Because he does. God, he loves Harry so much. More than he's ever loved anyone before. Its such a cliché but Harry takes his breath away. He's never looked at anyone the way he looks at Harry. Zayn sees that and if Zayn does, then everyone else can too. 

"So...this...its okay? That I feel like this?" Louis whispers.

"Of course it is Lou! You loved Cameron, I believe that you did, but it might have just been a false soulmate. More like..." 

"Puppy love?" Louis finishes for him.

"Exactly! Puppy love. And this thing with Harry...its the real deal. I don't know if you can see it, but he loves you too. So fucking much, Lou. More than you will ever realise. Don't ruin this because you're scared. Don't. You will never forgive yourself and you will never find someone who loves you like Harry does. He's your soulmate. Your real one. And you are going to spend the rest of your life with him and have more children because, God help him, that man needs a child of his own and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to have any children with anyone but you Louis." 

Louis' eyes fill up with tears and he gives Zayn the tightest hug the world has ever known. He needed this chat with his best mate, needed this reassurance. He's only been officially dating Harry for one night and unofficially for a month and three days, though it feels longer. Louis knows he's loved Harry since day one and he's sure Harry has as well.

He needs to tell Harry how he feels. Not caring if he scares him away or not (which Louis is 99.9% sure he won't scare the boy off.) 

Louis pulls away from their hug. "Thanks Zayn...I needed this. I gotta go now. Mum's dropping Alice off in a bit." 

"Alright Lou. You're going to be alright, yeah?" 

Louis just beams. 

"Yeah, I'm going to be alright." 

Zayn walks Louis to the door, giving him another tight squeeze before letting the older man go. Louis walks to his car, sits down, and grins to himself. He sends Harry a text.

**_Hazza! Come over in a bit. Got something I want to tell you! :)_ **

**_Okay?? :) I'll see you soon love!_ **

Louis starts his car and drives the ten minutes it takes to get to his flat from Zayn's. He's lucky it takes Harry 15 minutes to get to Louis' flat from his own. It gives him at least a five minute head start. He rushes up the door, and quickly starts to straighten up a bit. He's so nervous about telling Harry he loves him, he doesn't know what to do with himself! 

Music. Music is good. Music will calm the nerves, Louis thinks to himself. He puts his phone on it's dock and blasts "This is Love" on repeat, knowing Harry will love it. He sits down and looks at the clock. 4:15. Its been at least seven minutes since Louis got home and Harry's not here. Louis just thinks it's him being unreasonable and jittery, and after all, there could be traffic.

The time ticks on. It's been at least thirty minutes since Louis came home. Now he's really getting worried.

Louis' phone stops playing the song and plays Liam's ringtone. He jumps up and presses the answer button.

"Liam?" 

"Louis! Thank God you answered." Liam sounds out of breath and like he's been crying. And Louis swears he can hear sirens in the background.

"Liam, what's going on? You sound-"

"Louis you have to get to the hospital quick."

"What, why?! Liam, what the hell is going on?" 

"Lou, it's Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one much longer than the rest, making up for the late post yesterday :) hope you all are enjoying the story! .xx
> 
> *Update*  
> Guys I'm going to be taking a few days off from this story. With the news of Zayn leaving the band, it's hitting me really hard and taking quite a toll on my mental state. I'll restart the story in three days or so. Love you all. .xx


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking some time off, I (as well as the rest of the 1D fandom) were very distraught in hearing the news about Zayn's leaving. But I'm back! And because I'm a sappy person, in the future fics I write, Zayn will always be in them. Okay, enjoy!  
> .xx

Louis calls his mum on the way to the hospital, apologising extensively about asking her to keep Alice for a bit longer, telling  her what Liam told him.

And to Louis, it's like a reoccurring nightmare.

Liam didn't know the exact details, only what the officers and medics told him. 

_"Lou, it's Harry."_

_"Wh-what the hell do you mean 'its Harry.' Liam?!"_

_"I mean, he's been in an accident, Lou. But don't freak!"_

_Oh, Louis was way beyond freaking out. He was hyperventilating._

_"Liam he's dead, I know it. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" Louis sobs out._

_"Louis think rationally for a moment. Are you still seeing colours?"_

_Louis looked around._

_"Yeah..."_

_"And it's been at least forty-five minutes since the accident...I think he's okay. Just get to the hospital and see him."_

_Okay. At least Louis had that to think about._

Apparently, from what Liam told Louis in the rest of the conversation, Harry was in a rush to get to Louis', and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings when he was pulling out of his driveway and was hit by another car. Completely totaled the left side of his beautiful Range Rover, with Harry inside. He was being put in the ambulance when Liam arrived at the scene, having been told by Zayn to stop by Harry's flat to see if he wanted to join Zayn and Liam with Louis the following night to go out and celebrate in a sense, knowing very well that Louis was going to tell Harry he loved him tonight. 

I might never get that chance, Louis thinks, You never know what could happen in the few minutes it takes to get to his room. He pulls into the parking lot and runs inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" The nurse at the front desk with the too cheerful smile says to Louis.

"M-my boyfriend...he's-he was in an accident...." Louis tries to get out.

"What's the name, sir?" 

"Uh...mine?" 

The nurse looks slightly exasperated. 

"No, sir. The patient's.

"Oh...Harry. Harry Styles. He has curly hair and the most beautiful big green eyes you've ever se-"

"Room 231. Go to the elevators, second floor. It'll be the third door on your left. Be careful though, he could be sleeping." She cuts him off. 

"O-okay...miss...do you know what happened to him?" 

The nurse gives him a sad little shake. 

"You'll have to ask the doctor that question. I'm sorry, sir." 

Louis just nods and hurries to Room 231. Luckily when Louis arrives, the doctor is coming out of Harry's room. Louis pounces on him.

"Are you Harry's doctor?" 

The doctor stares at Louis for moment before giving a polite smile.

"Yes I am, who might you be?"

"I'm Louis Tomlinson. Harry's boyfriend."

The doctor makes an "ah" motion with his head. 

"I see. Well Mr. Tomlinson, you can go in and see Mr. Styles now. He's awake but a little funny because of the morphine we've given him for the pain."

Louis' eyes tear up. Harry's in pain, he thinks. 

"Doctor, what happened to him? My friend who called me didn't know too much, other than what the police told him. Should...should I be worried? Is he..." Louis can't finish his last question. 

"Well, you can rest easily knowing that Mr. Styles is going to be fine. No he's not going to die, but he's going to need a bit of rehabilitation. Just a bit." He repeats, seeing the look of sadness and concern on Louis' face. 

"Mr. Styles suffered a closed head injury, now that's normal when someone gets into a wreck. But thats not all that happened. Because the driver of the other car hit Mr. Styles from the left side, it broke his left clavicle. He also suffered minor whiplash, an oblique wrist fraction on his left side, and a few contusions here and there but nothing to be concerned about. He's going to be quite sore for a while but, Mr. Tomlinson, your boyfriend is very lucky the driver was only going a mere 20 kph on the opposite side of his car. Any bit faster and on the right and he would have been a lot worse than that." 

Louis takes a deep breath and thanks the doctor for his help and proceeds into Harry's room, quietly so to not startle the boy but once the door is open he realises that's not going to be an issue.

"Loueh!" 

Louis grins at his boy. Harry's voice is so full of glee and cheer to see the older man, even after what's happened to him. Louis' eyes tear up when he sees Harry. He's laid out on a bed, sitting part of the way up. He's already got a cast on his left wrist working it's way up his arm, which is already in a sling to keep him from moving  his shoulder to upset his broken collarbone. His eyes look almost puppy-like, drooping because of the medicine but lighting up when he sees Louis. 

"Hey Hazza," Louis says softly, moving to sit on Harry's right side, "how are you feeling love?" 

"Eh, a bit foon-ay to be quite honest Loueh. Heh! That rhymed!" Harry giggles.

Louis rolls his eyes. Harry's accent is far worse when he is medicated, Louis notices. It's almost impossible to notice on a daily basis but if you get Harry drunk (or heavily medicated, apparently) it's noticeable. 

"I can see that ya goof. How's your arm?"

"Oh that. Yeah uhm it was hurtin' quiteabit earlier but now, it's okay.  Doctor says it's going to hurt more in the mornin' but for now, I'll be just dandy." Harry give Louis a drunken smile and Louis can't help but bend down and give Harry a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. 

"Well I'm really happy you are feeling 'just dandy' now baby. I was worried about you...when Liam called me, I didn't know what to think. I thought you had...I mean, I thought something..." Louis holds back his sobs and looks down at his hands. He doesn't want to cry in front of Harry. Not right now.

Louis feels a hand cup his cheek and he looks up to see Harry staring at him, suddenly not like the overly medicated ball of fluff he was moments ago, but very serious. His Harry.

"I'm alright love...I promise. Just a bit sore, I'll be back to normal in no time. I'm not going anywhere, just like I've said before. You believe me, yeah?" 

Louis' tears trickle down his face as he nods and he nuzzles against Harry's hand. 

"Sleep with me."

"What?" Louis stares at Harry. 

"No, wait. I mean, like...beside me. I can't not sleep beside you now. We've been like that for a month now." 

Louis smiles at his boy. 

"Hazza..." 

"No Lou, I'll be fine. Look, I even asked them to get me a bigger sized bed in hopes for this!" Harry grins. 

Louis knows that the nurses will not approve of this but he can't say no to this man. He loves Harry so much he's willing to break rules for him. He slides into the bed with Harry, careful not to jostle his pillow and cuddles into the nonhurt side of his boyfriend. Louis can tell that Harry is close to falling asleep but he feels like he should get this in while he can. 

"Harreh...?"

"Mm..?"

"You remember how I wanted to tell you something earlier this evening?"

"Mhm..." Sleep closing in on Harry, trying to stay awake to listen to Louis but failing.

"well...I just wanted to say that..." Louis takes a deep breath and looks up to see a sleeping Harry, who's already beginning to snore slightly. Louis just smiles and nestles back into the crook of Harry's chest and arm and whispers,

"I love you, Harry Edward Styles." 

And falls into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long but I wanted to get another one out there for you guys since I kept you waiting so long! I hope you guys are enjoying the story :)   
> .xx


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! Things have been hectic lately :/ but thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy .xx

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Louis wakes up to an older nurse (she's probably in her mid 50s, Louis thinks) standing at the foot of Harry's hospital bed, hands on her hips, lips pursed with an angry scowl. Louis can't help but smirk a little at the sight. He turns his head up slightly to look at Harry, who is still sound asleep, probably because of all the drugs they're giving him. He turns back towards the still scowling nurse.

"Sorry, I told him we would get in trouble if I slept in the same bed. But really, I couldn't say no to this face. Plus, he's hurt. I really couldn't say no then." Louis half whispers, and gives one of his signature charming smiles at the end of his apology. The nurse's scowl lessens and she takes her hands off her hips and clasps her hands together in front of her.

"I understand Mr. Tomlinson, but I need you to get up now. I need to wake Mr. Styles to check his blood pressure and assist him to the bathroom. You'll have to wait outside, I'll come out and tell you when I'm finished."

Louis nods, and he stands and starts to walk away out of the room, but not before giving his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead. Harry stirs a little and his eyelids flutter open to reveal his bright green eyes and he gives Louis a sleepy grin. 

"Where are you goin' love?" Harry asks, voice deeper than normal, reaching for Louis' hands.

"I've gotta go wait outside babe. This nice nurse here is going to take care of you for a bit until I come back, okay? But no worries, I will be back soon." He gives Harry's head a kiss again and Harry nods and pouts.

Louis walks outside the room and pulls out his phone and sees that's it's only 9:30. He also sees several missed calls and texts from Liam, Zayn, Niall, and his mum.

**_Louis, is everything okay??_ **

**_Lou, talk to me mate, what's going on with Harry?_ **

**_I'm about to get Zayn to call your arse if you don't answer me, young man._ **

**_Liam says you aren't answering him or Niall. What's going on with Harry? And now with you I guess since you aren't answering._ **

**_I swear Louis William Tomlinson if you got into a wreck driving like a maniac to see Harry I will kill you._ **

**_That's it, calling your mum._ **

Oh shit. Oh holy shit. Fucking hell Zayn! Louis isn't going to even look at the 12 missed texts from his mum. He decides he's going to call her first, let her know everything is okay.

She picks up on the second ring.

"Louis William Tomlinson where the hell have you been? I was worried sick all night, trying to hide it from Alice. I don't care that that baby is only 9 months old, she picks up on things. How dare you not call your own mum to tell her if anything was wrong?!" 

Louis lets her rant for a good seven minutes after the introduction before she finally stops to take a breath and he cuts her off.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I really am. I was just worried about Harry and didn't think to call you or the boys to let you know everything was okay or if I even made it to the hospital okay. I love you, please don't hate me."

Jay stays silent on the other end, so long that Louis wonders if she might have hung up on him in her anger. But soon he hears her voice, with less anger.

"It's okay sweetheart I understand. It's just, its not alright for you to scare your mummy like that. I almost had a heart attack when Zayn called me and told me that after I got off the phone with you they hadn't heard from you all night."

"I know Mum, I'm so sorry." Louis looks down. He feels guilty about leaving everyone else in the dark. His only concern, after knowing Alice was somewhere safe, was getting to Harry. 

"It's alright baby." 

"I'll talk to you later okay Mum? I've got to call the boys and let them know everythings okay. Let them know that Harry and I are both still alive, yeah?" 

He hears Jay laugh softly over the receiver and he smiles.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. "

"Alright, bye Mum, I love you."

"I love you too boobear."

He hangs up the phone and proceeds to call Liam.

"Louis? Thank God! Zayn, Niall it's Louis!" 

Louis rolls his eyes. He loves the concern his friends have for him but really, it's too much sometimes. He hears Zayn's voice, distantly but it sounds like he's been put on speaker.

"Louis what the hell mate? Is everything alright?" 

Louis takes a deep breath and explains what happened after his phone call with Liam was over.

When he finishes, the boys let all the information sink in. It's Niall who finally speaks.

"So...Harry is going to be okay?"

Louis smiles.

"Yeah he's going to be okay." He hears the door to Harry's room open and he sees the nurse. She waves him towards her.

"Okay, boys I've got to go. They're letting me back into his room. I'll talk to you lot later."

After goodbyes are said, Louis hangs up and walks over to the nurse. 

"You can go in now, Mr. Tomlinson. Let it be known to you that visiting hours are over at 8 o clock tonight. You'll have to leave then and not keep Mr. Styles from resting properly." She leaves him with a scowl. Louis rolls his eyes and walks into Harry's room.

"My Lou!" 

Louis' grin matches Harry's as he bounds over to the good side of Harry. He bends down and kisses his love, feeling Harry's warm lips on his.

"My Harry.." Louis whispers.

"Climb into bed with me?" Harry pleads.

"I want to..."

"Then please!" Harry pouts, and when Harry pouts he always gets his way. Even this time, as Louis crawls into the bed with him, being careful again not to jostle the pillow set carefully under Harry's arm. Harry puts his good arm around Louis' shoulders and carefully cuddles close and rests his chin ontop of his tiny boyfriend's head. 

They turn on some mindless show to drown out the droning of the beeping noises comigg from Harry's machines. 

"Lou..." Harry starts.

"Yes Haz?"

"Last night...you were trying to tell me something. But I fell asleep. " 

Louis' heart starts beating just a bit quicker. He's going to have to tell Harry right now, he realises. It seems that Harry's heartbeat gains speed as well, at least that's what the machines say.

"Yes...yes I was.."

"So uh...what was it?"

Louis takes a deep breath. He thinks about the long speech he had prepared for this moment, he came up with it after Zayn's. It was filled with all these romantic sayings and all these things about Harry being perfect for Louis and just a bunch of clichés, Louis realises. And now, he can't think of anything more perfect than to just come right out and say it. Because clichés aren't Louis. And they aren't Harry either. It's only been a little over a month but Louis knows Harry better than anyone. He loves him more than anyone ever could. And Louis knows that all Harry needs to hear are those three not-so-little words.

Louis looks up and peers into Harry's big beautiful green eyes and smiles.

"Harry Edward Styles, I just wanted to say that I-"

"Harry you're alive mate!" 

Louis jerks his head to see what the interruption was and he sees an unfamiliar face. 

"Grimmy? How did you..?"

"Your mum called me. Said some friend of yours called her and told her what happened and said I could probably swing by today! Good God, man, look at your arm!" 

Louis looks back and forth between, Grimmy Harry called him, and Harry. Harry looks super confused and, slightly pissed off, Louis thinks. Who is this guy? He seems like an arse. And if he's upsetting Harry, then Louis _really_ doesn't want him near his boyfriend. 

"Uh...Lou, this is Nick Grimshaw. He's an old friend of mine. That I haven't heard from in, like, three years." He stares at Nick at that last part, and seems even more pissed off than when the man first walked into the room.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you Nick. I'm Louis." Louis extends his arm over Harry to shake hands with the already seemingly obnoxious man. 

"Nice to meet you as well Lou."

Louis narrows his eyes at Nick. He doesn't even know this man and he's calling Louis by a nickname. Normally Louis wouldn't be this bent out of shape over this small thing but something about Nick Grimshaw just gets under his skin. And it's only been 5 minutes. 

"So what are you doing here Nick? Like I said before, you haven't spoken to me in three years."

"I know Harry and I feel truly awful about it. I've decided I wanted to make peace with you. I know it was rough for me after all that and I know I said I never wanted to speak or see you ever again, but after hearing last night about you nearly dying, something just struck inside me. I'm sorry Harry, truly."

Louis tries to get smaller than he already is, curling up into the side of Harry, trying to give them some time. But he sure as hell wasn't leaving Harry's side so this will have to do.

"It's alright Grimmy. I forgive you." 

Just like that? Louis thinks. He doesn't even know the story behind these two but it seems pretty big for Harry to just forgive Nick just like that. After all, Harry said they hadn't spoken for three years. 

Nick just grins. "Really? That's great Harry thank you!"

"it's no problem Nick. But uh, I'd really like some alone time with Louis if that's alright. I haven't really gotten a chance to spend time with him while I was awake since I got in here." 

Nick looks between Harry and Louis and to Louis it looks like a look of anger mixed with jealously mixed with trying to hide those emotions crosses over Nick's face. And honestly, Louis couldn't be happier at that. 

"Um...yeah. Sure I guess. Talk to you later then yeah?" 

"Yeah sure whenever." Harry is already looking, rather gazing, down at Louis and rubbing up and down his tiny boyfriend's arm. Louis grins and gazes back up at Harry and they both barely notice when the click of the door announces that it's opened then closed. Harry leans down awkwardly to kiss Louis and it feels like it's been years. Their mouthes mold together automatically and it takes all Louis has to not climb ontop of Harry right here and now. He does, however, fist his fingers into his boyfriend's curls and tugs on them gently. Harry lets out a little moan and Louis smiles against Harry's mouth. He hears Harry's heart rate spike up on the machine and laughs, deciding that they should stop now before the nurses get suspicious and Louis isn't allowed back into Harry's room unaccompanied. He pulls away slowly but Harry groans.

"But Lou...." 

"No buts love. I'll kiss you more when you're not hooked up to that machine anymore. Although, it is quite funny to hear how I affect you." As if on cue, Harry's heart beat picks up on the monitor and they both can't help but laugh. 

They cuddle back into position and start watching tv again. Louis hates the fact that stupid Nick Grimshaw ruined his moment with Harry. He was ready to proclaim his love, as stupid as that may sound. Maybe he'll say it once Harry is out of this stupid hospital. No one can interrupt or tell them that they can't sleep in the same bed, it will just be him and Harry. Louis cannot wait.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Harry has been in the hospital a total of four days before they say it's okay for him to be released. The doctors said that his broken collarbone is going to take about 10 weeks to heal along with the 7 weeks it will take for his wrist fracture. They got him fixed up with a nice little cast on his wrist, which Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Jay, Anne, and even Alice have already signed, and a sling for his collarbone. So only 9 weeks and three days along with 6 weeks and three days to go, Louis groans. He hates this for Harry. He hates that that he was basically the reason for Harry getting into that wreck that night. If he hadn't have sounded so cryptic in his message, if he had just told Harry to take his time, Harry would still be all in one piece. 

He wheels Harry out the doors of the hospital as the idiot throws his right arm into the air in a fist pump, yelling, "Freedom!" 

Louis just rolls his eyes.

"it's only been four days love." 

"Four long extremely tiring days without my boyfriend by my side at bedtime. How awful is that! I've missed you so much, Lou, you have no idea. I cannot wait to get home and just lay in bed with you. That's all I want to do, is that alright?"

"Of course, anything for you babe. See, I knew I was dating you for a good reason." Louis smirk, and Harry reaches behind Louis and smacks him on his bum.

"Cheeky lad!" 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

After getting home and laying in bed with Harry and Alice in between them all day, Louis decides that he should probably get up and fix some dinner. It is, after all, nearly 7 o'clock and he still has to give Alice a bath before her bedtime. 

He chooses an easy dish, something all three of them will like. Toast with jam and scrambled eggs, because honestly, who doesn't love breakfast for dinner? 

He can vaguely hear Harry talking to Alice in the bedroom. She started making coherent sounds instead of just cooing and yelling unintelligent sounds about a few weeks ago, and even this soon, you can understand some things that she's saying. It's little things of course but Louis is esctactic nonetheless. She's even begun saying "Lobe ooh" which is by far the most adorable thing Louis has ever heard. It was also the best thing when Alice said it three nights ago to Louis when Harry was still in the hospital. He about nearly smothered her from hugging her so tight. He loves his daughter so much. He loves that his time with Cameron gave him the best thing that came into his life, next thing being Harry. He hates that he wasted five months of precious time with Alice during that dark period. He vows never to do that to his daughter ever again.  She didn't need to lose both parents, she needed him. And from the laughing going on in the next room it sounds like she needs Harry as well.

Louis gets an idea and finishes the final plate, Harry's plate, and balances them on his arms and walks into the bedroom.

"Ta-da!" 

"Breakfast for dinner? How lovely!" 

"Well I thought...I can't cook and this is about the only thing I can so why not?" Louis grins and sets Alice's plastic plate down in from of her with a little tray. She's also begun feeding herself, and that means a complete mess. Louis sets his plate down on his bedside table and he slowly crawls into bed, careful not to mess up his masterpiece. He brings Harry's plate in front of him and sets it down in the young man's lap. Harry gasps when he reads the bits of toast that spells out, "I Love You", and tears well up in his eyes as he looks at Louis.

"I love you too Louis. Oh my gosh do I love you too!"

He leans over and kisses his boyfriend. His absolutely perfect boyfriend. Louis doesn't think he could live another day with Harry. And now he knows that Harry feels the same way.

 


	11. Chapter 10

Its been two and a half weeks since Harry's accident, but you wouldn't be able to tell by the way he's been acting. Ever since Louis told Harry he loved him, Harry has been on Cloud 9. Singing "This Is Love" at the top of his lungs (which has been unofficially declared "their song") every time Louis walks into the room, smothering Louis (as much as he can) with kisses at bedtime, or anytime really, and making googly eyes at his tiny boyfriend. Louis doesn't think he's seen Harry act this way even when they first met. But that's alright. Its really nice to see the love that Harry was holding back in fear of scaring Louis off, that's what Harry told him after dinner that night. Silly lad, Louis thinks. Although, Harry isn't the only "silly lad" around. Louis has become quite the green-eyed monster now that  _Grimmy_ has started speaking to Harry again. He texted Harry the day after they got home to ask if they could hang out, saying that he got Harry's number from Anne. _Creepy as fuck,_ Louis had told Harry. Harry had politely told him that he was still under bed rest but that maybe they could soon, but reassuring Louis that his boyfriend was more than welcome to join if or when that day comes. Louis was grateful that Harry knew that he wasn't going to be okay with letting his boyfriend just wander off alone with Nick. He hasn't bothered to ask Harry about his past with the man, not wanting to stir up any ill feelings. But he is really quite curious about Nick Grimshaw. What did he mean by "I know it was rough for me after all that"? After all what? Louis decides that he's going to ask Harry about this sooner rather than later. Its driving him mad not knowing.

Louis is in the kitchen making lunch, peanut butter sandwiches, while Harry is in Louis' bedroom sitting on the bed with Alice attempting to have a conversation with her. So far, from what Louis can hear, Alice is doing nothing but making a little more than intelligent sounds while Harry is doing most of the talking. He's been trying to teach her the alphabet which Louis thinks is hilarious. She's only nine months old, just started walking about a month and a half ago, and stopped just cooing and making infant sounds three weeks ago. _"We've got to teach her early Lou! She could grow up to be a genius, to finish secondary school by the time she is 12! Finish uni by 17! It all starts now!"_   Harry had said when Louis brought up those topics. Louis had just smiled and kissed Harry until the younger boy was satisfied, knowing he had won the argument...for now.

"Here we are loves!" Louis walks into the bedroom with the plates and the glasses of tea and milk balanced very carefully on top. Alice pouts and reaches out for her sippy cup greedily while Louis sets the plates down on the bedside table. He hands her the cup of milk and sets her sandwich down in front of her. Harry mimics Alice's expression and movements but Louis just rolls his eyes and sets his food down in his lap and hands Harry his cup of tea. Louis takes the spot right next to Harry, sitting as to where he can lean on Harry's good side and sips on his tea. He can't help but love how domesticated he and Harry are. They have Alice in front of them munching on her sandwich, Louis is leaned into Harry sipping on his tea, while Harry has his arm around Louis drinking his own tea while watching some dumb celebrity news show. Louis grins to himself and sighs. Nothing beats this, absolutely nothing.

"Everything okay love?" Harry asks.

"Hm? Oh yes, absolutely perfect. I was just thinking about how we all must look."

Harry looks around and chuckles.

"Very domesticated, don't you think?"

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Harry leans down and gives Louis a quick kiss before they're interrupted by the sound of a text on Harry's phone. He takes his arm out from behind Louis and grabs his phone. Before he even has time to read it, he shakes his head, groans, and tosses his phone back onto the table. 

"Who was that?"

"Nick. Again."

Louis grinds his teeth together, trying not to say anything. But Harry can feel Louis' change in mood and turns to look at him.

"Lou...is everything okay?"

Louis sighs, knowing he can't avoid this forever.

"No, I guess not. Hazza, its driving me mad not knowing your past with that...that...there's not a word to describe that idiot! To be quite honest, it pisses me off that he keeps contacting you and I know you said you forgive him but honestly I don't see how that qualifies as an invitation to text you nonstop especially when you're in a committed relationship, for his information, and I just don't understand how you can be friends with someone like th-" 

Harry stops Louis' rant by kissing him, not forced or aggressive at all. Its almost reassuring. Harry stops, then kisses the tip of Louis' nose and gives him butterfly kisses.

"You really want to know what happened between me and Grimmy?" Harry whispers, forehead against Louis.

"More than anything."

'Alright, well, Nick and I were friends for a very long time. Best friends basically. It kind of seemed like our friendship just happened, like it was meant to be. We got along great, almost never fought, it was grand. Until one day, Nick decided to tell me that he thinks that we're meant for each other. 'We're soulmates!' he says to me. When I asked him how he thought that, he just said, 'I just know.' I told him that wasn't a good enough reason and that I didn't see him like that. I wasn't falling for puppy love, I was looking to find my actual soulmate. When I asked him if he even started seeing colours when he was with me, he just got angry and said that seeing colours has nothing to do with being soulmates. When I reminded him that I didn't see him that way, that I thought we were platonic soulmates, because we were Louis we really were, we were just great friends and that's all that we were ever going to be, he punched me and told me he never wanted to speak to me or hear from me ever again. Poor lad, he was 27 years old and still had no one. I almost felt sorry for him. But, bloody hell, I was only 18 at the time. I still hadn't seen a lot of London, I had just finished uni, I wasn't ready to find my soulmate yet. I was having fun just dating, or getting to know people. And if I had found my soulmate then, then yeah I would have proceeded to get to know him. But I hadn't and Nick didn't like that. I'm not really sure if he even saw me in that way or if he was just lonely. But anyway, that's what happened between Nick and I."

Louis stays silent the entire time Harry speaks. It's not as bad as Louis thought. His mind had imagined something much worse, he's not really sure what he imagined he just knows it wasn't good. But this? This, he can live with. 

"I bet he thought that when he came to visit that you would have decided to give him another chance." Louis half whispers.

Harry rubs up and down Louis' arm, calming the older man.

"You're probably right. I wouldn't put it past Nick to think that. Boy, I bet he wasn't expecting you to be there. Not you specifically, but someone else that wasn't him."

Louis chuckles and nods. The look on Nick's face when Harry asked if they could have some alone time makes total sense now. Trying to get Harry to love him was Nick's plan that day. And Louis ruined it for him because Harry had already found his love. And that makes Louis the happiest of all.

"Looks like someone needs her nap."

Louis looks over to where Harry is pointing to see Alice laying on her side, facing them, sucking her thumb. Louis needs to get her to cut that habit now, its unhealthy. He laughs softly, nonetheless, and crosses the bed to pick her up, resting her head gently on his shoulder. He mouthes to Harry that he'll be right back and goes to put Alice down for her nap. He comes back after a few minutes making sure she is settled with the little stuffed zebra Harry bought her a while back, the one she never goes to bed without, to see Harry grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

 Louis grins and leaps onto the bed and crosses over to Harry and straddles him. He looks into Harry's eyes, and it feels like they are the only two people in the entire world. He bends down slowly and places his lips softly on top of Harry's. He could never get tired of kissing Harry, never, not in a million years or in a million different lifetimes. Harry's kisses are magical, it sounds stupid but its how Louis feels. They can turn a sour day good, a good day even better. The way Harry's lips mold to Louis' perfectly astonishes Louis, although it shouldn't. They were, after all, made for each other. Its made perfectly clear every moment they spend together. 

Harry takes his good arm and wraps it around Louis' waist and pulls him closer than he already was. Louis brings his hands up to Harry's hair and, as usual, grips it tight and tugs on it. Harry moans softly and bites Louis' bottom lip. Louis gasps softly and Harry uses this opportunity to dart his tongue into Louis' mouth. Its just like their first kiss, Louis notices, but it seems more,...what's the word Louis is looking for? Carnal. More wanting? More...desire. That's it. Desire. They're both panting and moaning and kissing like crazy, trying to be careful not to upset Harry's injuries at the same time. And before Louis notices or can help it, hes grinding on top of harry. When Harry gasps, Louis stops and gets embarrassed and starts to climb off of his boyfriend, but Harry stops him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Haz, I really am. I dunno what came over me! It just kind of happened..."

Harry reaches out and takes Louis' hand and brings it to his lips and kisses each individual finger gently.

"I'm not mad or upset at you babe. I was actually really enjoying myself," He chuckles softly, "I would have actually liked to have kept going..." Now its Harry's turn to look embarrassed.

Louis inhales sharply. He would have liked to have kept going as well. But Harry's injuries are a problem. They can't do anything until he's healed. He can't jeopardize Harry's health than he already has.

"When did the doctor say you'll be all better again...?"

"Well, about 10 weeks for the collarbone and 7 weeks for the wrist. And its been about two and a half weeks since then so...now we just have to wait...Oh God, 8 and a half weeks along with 5 and a half weeks. If you keep kissing me like that I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Ah yes, but it will be good because then you can count that as your exercise for your rehabilitation! Its a win-win love." Louis grins and Harry returns it. They can survive the rest of the time. They're strong boys, they can do it.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Its been 6 weeks since the accident and Louis decides that he and Harry aren't as strong as he thought they were.

Its terrible. They keep giving each other lustful looks, knowing they can't kiss as hard as they want to, knowing that even though Harry gets his wrist cast off next week they still have to wait another month before his collarbone is fully healed. Oh why couldn't he be a child? Louis complains. Their collarbones heal in a month! Stupid adult bones. They just have to be more fragile than children's don't they? 

Its not all bad though. Louis can distract himself with planning the party for Alice's first birthday which is coming up next month. He's even got Liam and Zayn to help him, they've already gone through the whole first birthday party experiences with Ronnie and know the do's and don'ts. Louis is really lucky that Alice was born in May, its sunny, and its actually going to be a bit warmer than normal this year which means they can set up a small kiddie pool for her to splash around in. Well, her and Harry. Louis swears that man is a child most of the time. But he wouldn't take him any other way. 

"Oi! Lou, you here mate?" Liam smacks Louis on the arm getting his attention.

Louis shakes his head, noticing that he blanked on the project at hand for a bit while thinking about Harry. He does that a lot actually so Liam and Zayn are used to it by now.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What were you saying?"

"Sure you are. Well, what I was saying was, was that you need to get a smaller cake just for Alice. It's called a smash cake and its, well, for her to smash. Its mostly just for her enjoyment because I don't know why but babies have such a fascination with smashing food and getting it everywhere. Then we have the actual cake that the adults are going to eat." 

"Sounds great, Li. You really know your stuff."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Zayn actually had the smash cake idea for Ronnie's party and it was brilliant. What a messy child we have." He adds, looking at Zayn at the last comment. Zayn just nods in agreement and leans over to give his husband a kiss on the cheek.

Louis can't help but smile at his two friends. They've really come a long way since they first met. Both party animals, Liam more so than Zayn, both not having a care in the world, and both not having anyone to call their own. Until they found one another. It was like an instant fondness took over them. Within a few weeks they were responsible 21 year olds. Who would have thought that two years later that they would have had a daughter and stable jobs? Hell, who would have thought Louis would have a daughter and someone to call his own? Certainly not Louis himself. But he's glad he could prove himself wrong. He's just happy because now Liam and Zayn say they can all go on double dates now, of course when Harry is completely healed up. Which will be in one more month. Louis groans.

"Everything alright Lou?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah I was just thinking about Harry's cast. I hate that he has to wait another month before he's completely healed up. He says it doesn't hurt that much anymore but of course the doctors aren't going to allow him to get out of that thing any sooner than recommended."

"Why does he want to get out so badly? I mean, I get it. It must suck to not be able to use your arm as much as you want but its no big deal. He seems really anxious to get out of it."

Louis just looks down and tries to conceal the pink spreading to his cheeks. He can't tell the boys why Harry wants out so bad, why Louis wants him out just as bad. So he decides on a quick subject change.

"I don't know, probably just hates it. So what do you think about a chocolate smash cake with a zebra design? I was thinking that would be the theme. Zebra!"

 

 

xxx

 

 

"Alright Mr. Styles, are you ready for the big reveal?"

"Doc, you have no idea how long I've waited to get this thing off."

"Its been 7 weeks, yeah?" Louis teases. He knows how badly Harry has been wanting to get his wrist cast off, he wants to be able to get back into the kitchen. He knows he won't be able to lift a few of the pots but he has Louis for that. He was so excited this morning when Louis woke him up to tell him to get ready. 

_"Lou I can finally hold onto a bowl and whisk with the other hand! I can start baking again!"_

_"How do you whisk? You're going to have to teach me later. You know how completely useless I am in the kitchen."_

_"I think you've done a fine job making meals for myself, yourself, and Alice these past few weeks. I'm very proud of you boobear."_

Louis takes a deep breath as the doctor starts cutting Harry's cast off. Harry is grinning like a madman, ear to ear. Once its all over he examines the work and wiggles his fingers. 

"They're free!" 

Louis can't help but laugh at his boyfriend. Why is he so damn cute? Louis wonders.

"Alright Mr. Styles, now no strenuous activity with that wrist. Keep it easy for about a week or so. You can bake all you want but have Mr. Tomlinson here help you with heavy lifting." He spits out as Harry's face falls. No one can resist the puppy like charm of his boyfriend, Louis thinks.

"Your wrist is going to feel pretty weak for a little while. Its going to feel useless but you do still need to use it. But like I just said, nothing too strenuous. Try squeezing a stress ball for a few minutes a day and then try to hold small things around the house. Like a partially filled water bottle or an empty glass. Increase the weight every two days okay?"

"Alright Doc, you're the man with the PhD."

"Okay good. Now, I took another X-ray of your collarbone earlier, as you know, to see how well it's healing and its progressing very quickly. Now normally this would be a bad thing but that's usually because if its healing quickly, the bone sets wrong. But yours, Mr. Styles, is setting perfectly. You should be able to come back in next week and have me tell you that you're good to go. "

Louis would laugh at how comical Harry's shocked face looks right now if he wasn't so shocked himself. Harry will be able to use his collarbone fully next week? Not in a month? This is brilliant!

"So you think I'll be able to use it all the way by next week?"

"Yes I believe so, if you keep doing what you're doing to help it set like it is. It already looks like it's almost completely set back together but I want you to come back in next week so I can take another X-Ray to make completely sure. Does next Thursday sound alright to you?"

"Next Thursday is perfect! Thank you Doctor, thank you!" Both Harry and Louis shake the doctor's hand and exit the room. 

This is by far the best news both of them have heard all day. They won't have to wait another month to kiss like that again. They just have to wait another week. They can do that. They actually can this time.

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

Louis has been buzzing all week. He's so excited that Harry had to go back to the doctor today and he keeps praying that all will be well. Harry had told him that he was going to the doctor's alone so Louis could stay home with Alice. Plus he said he had some errands to run afterwards but that he would be back after he was finished and that he would text Louis the results of his X-Ray before he leaves the hospital. Louis can't wait to hear back from Harry.

Liam and Zayn had been keeping him company for most of the day, at least since Harry left at 10 o'clock this morning. They brought Ronnie over and her and Alice have been chasing each other all over his flat, which has been a nice distraction.

Louis keeps glancing at the clock then down at his phone every five minutes though, waiting on Harry to text him. It's almost 3 o'clock. He should be done by now. Louis is starting to get frustrated and worried, and he's been trying to distract himself by continuing the plans for Alice's party with Liam and Zayn sitting in the kitchen, but he just keeps getting more and more worried which ,at this point, causes him to toss his phone onto the table not so gently causing Zayn to jump slightly.

"Louis, are you alright? You seem kind of..."

"Agitated and unfocused, to say the least." Liam finishes.

"Yeah, you haven't been paying much attention to the planning at all."

Louis sighs. "I just really want Harry to text me to let me know everything's okay. I hate waiting around for it, I feel like its the day of his accident all over again."

Zayn gets up and crosses over to hug Louis, squatting down to reach his sitting friend. Liam isn't far behind him, and before Louis knows it, he feels two sets of arms wrap around the bottom of his legs. He looks down to see Alice and Ronnie staring up at him, hugging onto him. Ronnie looks over at her fathers and tugs on Liam's pant leg.

"Unk Lou oh-yay?" 

"Yes Uncle Louis is okay sweetheart. You and Alice can go play again." He kisses the top of his daughter's head and the two children run off again to finish their doll playing.   

"He'll text Lou, don't worry. Maybe the hospital was super busy today. Did he say what time his appointment was?"

"Yeah he said it was supposed to be at noon but they told him to get there at least an hour and a half earlier just in case they were running a little early. " 

"Well instead of running early, maybe they were running late. It'll be okay. Don't worry so much." Zayn kisses the top of his small friend's head and goes to sit back down.

Louis nods, and gets up to make himself a cuppa. Tea usually calms his nerves, and this is one of those times he needs it the most. As he puts the kettle on to boil, he hears his phone go off. It's Harry's ringtone.

Louis about nearly trips over himself trying to get back to the table. He answers on the third ring.

"Harry?"

"Louis! Hey baby, how are you doing?"

Louis can hear Harry's smile on the other end of the receiver and he can't help the smile that spreads across his face now. He turns away from the fond looks of Zayn and Liam to make his conversation with Harry more private.

"Hey yourself. I'm okay, waiting on this dick of a boyfriend I have to text me to let me know everything is alright. And you my love?"

He hears Harry chuckle and he can't stop grinning, glad he didn't upset him at his comment.

"I'm grand actually. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, there were so many other things the doctor needed me to do. I had to fill out this form, and that form and they had to make sure that I was doing the exercises the doctor had told me to do, and all this dumb stuff before I could even get an X-Ray! Its been the worst Lou, I just want to get home and lay in bed with you and Alice and watch mindless tv and drink tea. Does that sound alright to you?"

Louis grins. "It sounds absolutely perfect Harry. But um, what did the doctor say about the X-Ray?"

"Oh! I can't believe I haven't told you that great news yet! He said the X-Ray showed that the bone is all healed up now. He said that its mostly because I'm still young enough that my bones aren't quite as fragile as if I were just a few years older and so they heal quicker."

"So, this means you're all better now? 100%?"

"100% baby..." 

"Good that's, uh, really good to hear Haz.."

"It sure is Lou..."

"And the uh doctor...did he say anything about 'strenuous activities'?"

"Yes he did...he said all my bones are good as new. I can do anything my little heart desires..." Harry's voice drops lower at that last bit, more than Louis thought was possible, and it is sexy as fuck, Louis thinks. He takes a deep breath, clears his throat, and has to remind himself that he's not alone.

"So I'll see you in a bit then yeah? Liam, Zayn, and Ronnie are over as well."

"Oh, I didn't realise they were there." Harry's voice cracks then returns to normal and Louis tries not to laugh at the disappointment laced in Harry's voice.

"Yes they are so be on your best behaviour alright? I'll see you soon babe."

"I'll see you. Hey Louis?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I love you."

Louis thinks his face is about to split in half. "I love you too baby. Goodbye."

They hang up and Louis is still grinning as he turns back around and comes face to face with his two idiotic friends making fond faces. Before he can stop them, they let out a chorus of "awwwwww!"'s and playful hitting of arms and kissy noises.

"Oh really? Did you two think you were any better when you first started dating? "

"Oh I know we weren't."

"Hell Zayn, I think we were worse than good ol' Tommo here!"

"True Liam, very true. But I swear we never almost got a hard on in front of our friends or children!"

"Oh piss off!" Louis' cheeks are turning pink. He knew he should have taken his conversation into the bedroom. He turns to walk away to go hang with people who will won't make fun of him, (and if that was a one year old and an eleven month old then so be it) but he feels a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Oh Lou come on, we were just having a bit of fun."

"I know you were. I'm not upset over it. I just know that your daughter is much more fun than you two are." Louis gives them a shit-eating grin and struts over to where the two girls are now colouring. 

"Did he just choose little girls over us?"

"By George, I think he did!"

"Why did we ever become friends with a prick like that?"

"I don't know baby, maybe we should just take our daughter elsewhere."

"I think that's a great idea. After all, Lou does have company coming over."

Louis looks back at his two best mates and narrows his eyes. He's going to get them later but for now, he's just glad they're talking about giving him and Harry some privacy for the rest of the day. He doesn't care that they know why he wants privacy he's just glad he's going to be getting it. 

"Say Louis, on a serious note, do you want us to take Alice as well? She could sleep over tonight and we could bring her back over tomorrow? Only if you want though."

"You would take Alice for the night?"

"Of course mate. It would be our pleasure." 

Louis jumps up and runs to hug his best friends. They are so great. He knows Alice will be very upset with her father once she found out that Harry was over and she didn't even get to say hello so he'll wait until Harry's home before he sends her with her two Uncles.

Speaking of the devil, Louis hears the door unlock and open, and in walks Harry. Gorgeous, long-limbed, curly haired, hipster, every bone 100% fixed Harry. Louis sees that Harry is carrying a bag from Tescos and wonders why until he remembers that Harry had said he needed to run for a few errands before he came home. As soon as he's in the door, Alice runs ( walks quickly actually) to her favourite person (aside from her father of course.) Harry bends down and scoops her up with ease and kisses her little cheeks. 

"How are you my love?" He asks her.

"Oh-yay. I pway wit Ron awl da." She responds, getting better at speaking every day. She can almost form full sentences now, thanks to Harry. She's got a long way to go of course, but at least you can partially understand what she's saying most of the time.

"That sounds very fun. Did you have a nice day with your Daddy and your Uncles?"

"Mm! Dey illy."

"Yes they are very silly. Can I set you down now so I can go say hi to Daddy?"

"Mm." She gives him a kiss on the nose, which he returns, and sets her down. 

Louis smiles as Harry walks over, and he gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips. Louis kisses the tip of Harry's nose and closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Harry's chest. Harry rests his chin on top of Louis' head.

"Hey Daddy."

Louis groans. "Please do not call me that. I don't need that every time my daughter calls me that."

Harry chuckles, and rubs both of his hands up and down Louis' back. It feels so nice to be able to use both of his arms again. 

"How are you babe?"

"I'm great now that you're here." Louis gives a tiny kiss to Harry's chest where the buttons of his shirt are open. He hears Liam clear his throat and he can't help but laugh as he turns to look at the uncomfortable look on his friends' face.

"We'll be taking the girls now Lou. Its great to see that you're all better now Harry." Liam bends down to pick up Veronica as Zayn scoops up Alice. 

"Alice do you want to come stay the night at Uncle Liam and I's house tonight? You can play with Ronnie all night if you want to."

Alice's face lights up at the idea and she nearly breaks her neck from nodding so hard. 

"Alright give your father and Harry a kiss. You'll see them tomorrow."

She leans over and gives Louis a giant kiss, then gives a same one to Harry.

"Bye Beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

She nods, waves, and calls out, "Byebye Dada! Byebye airee!" as the four exit the flat. 

Louis smiles watching them walk out the door. Once they're gone, he looks up to see Harry already looking down at him. The flat seems so quiet without Alice, he can only hear he and Harry's breathing. You would think it would be uncomfortable but its just not. Its normal and peaceful. 

Harry seems to be studying Louis' face, looking at every little detail he has. Louis starts to do the same and before he knows it, he's standing on his tippy toes kissing Harry. He wraps his arms behind Harry's neck and just kisses him. He makes up for all the weeks where they couldn't because they knew where it would end up. He's going to show Harry just how much he loves his boyfriend.

They break apart, only for Harry to say, "Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?" and they start kissing again. Harry picks Louis up and has him wrap his legs around his waist while he supports Louis' bum with his hands and starts to walk towards the bedroom.

Harry gently sets Louis down on the bed and tosses the forgotten about Tescos bag on the chair in the corner, but not before pulling out the contents. Louis doesn't know why but he laughs, not in a mocking way just in a, "How could I forget such an important detail?" way. Harry sets the bottle of lube and condoms on the bedside table and crosses to stand in front of Louis. He starts unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and tosses it off to the side on the floor. He crawls onto the bed and lays beside Louis. Louis can't help but stare at Harry's bare chest. He has so many gorgeous tattoos, Louis thinks, along with a gorgeous chest. Harry reaches over to take Louis' shirt off and when he does, he tosses it to take its place with Harry's shirt on the floor. Now its Harry's turn to stare. Louis' chest has its share of tattoos as well, its his arms that have the most though. But Harry just stares at it all. If there was nothing else about Louis Harry loved, it would be this. And he hasn't even seen all of Louis' body but Harry has noticed by the way his jeans fit snugly around his bum and it doesn't leave much room for the imagination. Louis catches Harry staring and he leans over and starts kissing him again, and intertwines their legs together, putting his hands in Harry's hair as Harry reaches around Louis and grabs his bum with one hand and holds Louis against him with his other one. They stay like that for what seems like forever, just kissing and moaning and panting. Finally they break apart, and Louis stares into his boyfriend's gorgeous green eyes and he can't help but finally understand everything now. He knows now that, even though he loved Cameron, it was never like this. It never felt this passionate, this desirable, this accepting. He knows that this safe feeling he has when he's with Harry, especially now, he never had with Cameron. It was what Zayn said. Just puppy love. And as Louis lays here with Harry in front of him looking at him like he is the best thing that has ever happened to the world, he knows that he would never want anyone else in the entire universe. He loves Harry, wholly and completely. He would go to the moon and back for this man, and he has a pretty good feeling that Harry feels the exact same way. This is so not puppy love. This is actual love. Love that Louis knows is going to last for a lifetime.

"Louis..."

"Yes Harry?"

"I love you so much. So incredibly, fucking much. I'm so glad I found you."

Louis' eyes well up with tears. He loves his man.

"God Harry, I love you so fucking much too. I wouldn't want to spend my time with anyone else. And that's a promise."

Harry starts to tear up and he starts kissing Louis again, and begins tugging off their pants.

 

 

xxx

 

 

To say that Louis is happy is a major understatement. Complete bliss would be the more accurate answer. They are laying tangled up in the blankets, Louis laying on his stomach beside Harry who is facing him on his side. Louis is mindlessly tracing Harry's butterfly tattoo, leaving goosebumps in his trail. Harry is staring at Louis, smiling, loving life at the moment. His suspicions are confirmed that he does, in fact, love making love to Louis Tomlinson. As if there was any doubt in his mind. 

Harry starts gently running his fingers through Louis' hair that is matted to his forehead, and brushes it back off of his face. Louis looks up at him at that point and gives him a small and content smile. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Harry grins. "Just thinking that I could not get any luckier than I am right now." 

"You're such a sap." Louis playfully smacks his boyfriend's chest.

"That may be true but I'm your sap so deal with it." Harry gives him a kiss on his nose. 

"Fine, might as well. Harry...I don't mean to complain but..."

"But what?" Louis seeing that he's making Harry nervous now.

"But I'm quite hungry now. Do you think you could make us some dinner?" He gives him a stupid grin and Harry just rolls his eyes but nods nonetheless and gets up to put on a pair of joggers.

"Of course I can. Anything for the love of my life." 

"Good. Oh and Hazza..?" Louis says quietly, sitting up.

Harry turns to look back down at Louis, whose making himself smaller (if that were at all possible) and almost looks embarrassed.

"Yes Lou..?"

"I just um...wanted to say that I...I enjoyed that. Every bit of it." A lovely shade of pink rises to Louis' cheeks. He doesn't know why he's embarrassed to tell Harry that. It might be because it was his first time. I mean, sure, he had sex with Cameron so, technically he lost his virginity to her but really, he thought that she was the one so of course that would be who he thought he should share that intimacy with, but she got pregnant the first time so they only ever did it once. But just like with everything else, that was nothing compared to Harry. And if Louis is being quite honest, this is the virginity he cared about, and if he wants a redo then who's to tell him otherwise? He gave his to Harry. That's all that matters to him. 

Harry smiles, and gets a little teary eyed. He bends down and gives Louis a soft, loving kiss. Then he stands back up, tying the joggers.

"I enjoyed it too baby. Best first time anyone ever had." He winks, then leaves the room to go fix him and his man some dinner.

Louis lays back with a smack into the mattress and grins from ear to ear. He cannot believe how fucking lucky he got with Harry. It's insane to think that that man in the kitchen, the one who is singing at the top of his lungs some old Avril Lavigne song, whose probably making some dish that Louis has never heard of but will still enjoy obviously, was made for him. And all Harry gets is me, Louis pouts. A single father who up, until three months ago, was depressed and barely surviving, enough only to keep his daughter alive, a man who is skinny and loud and messy, can't cook to save his life, and who has major self-esteem issues. Louis starts getting sad, and wishes he never thought about it. The truth only puts him in a bad mood, he would rather live in a false reality. 

Louis doesn't hear over his own thoughts Harry entering the room until he hears, "What's the pout for love?"

"Oh its nothing. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Not yet, letting the oven warm up. But really, whats wrong? Did you miss me that much?" Harry teases.

Louis gives him a small smile, and just nods, not wanting to get into it after the lovely afternoon he and Harry had. Harry takes Louis' timidness as embarrassment which relieves him a bit. Harry just crawls back into bed with his still naked boyfriend and starts giving him kisses all up and down his chest, his shoulders, neck, arms, hands, face. He covers all the important areas before ending at Louis' lips, resting just above them.

"You know how much I love you?" he whispers.

"I think you might have to remind me." Louis whispers back.

"I love you so much that nothing else in this world matters. Its only you and it will only ever be you. I cannot believe that I even deserve you Louis. I'm so scared and so convinced that this is a dream and that tomorrow morning I will wake up, and you won't be in my life and that I just created you in my mind. You are so perfect in every way and I know that you deserve someone better than me, I just know it. But I wouldn't be able to handle it if you left me for someone else, not at all Louis. I love you so much, I'm going to keep you around forever if I can." Tears start to well up in Harry's eyes, as well as Louis'. Harry lets one escape and soon both of them are holding each other and crying repeating to the other how much they love the other one. And after his little speech, Louis is convinced that Harry Styles is a mind reader. He knew somehow that Louis needed the reassurance from him about how much he loved him. God, how did Louis get so lucky? 

They hear the oven beep from the kitchen, announcing that its heated up enough to put in the food. Harry gives his love one last kiss before getting up to go cook dinner. He turns to look back at Louis one last time.

"I love you Louis William Tomlinson."

"I love you too Harry Edward Styles."

 

 

xxx

 

 

After a lovely dinner of homemade pizza, Louis decides that he needs to go take a shower, and tries to convince Harry, to no avail, to join him. 

"I have to clean up after dinner, maybe I'll join you another time." He gives Louis a reassuring smile. Louis pouts but agrees to the rain check and starts towards the bathroom. Once he's got the water running and the little clothing he has on is shed, he looks at himself in the mirror. He looks healthy, fit. Louis shakes his head in disbelief. Its hard to imagine that just a short three months ago, he looked like he was knocking on death's door. Its funny how things can change in such a short amount of time. And he knows who to thank for it.

Louis turns around and steps into the shower, sighing at the pressure of the hot water on his back. He just sits there for a while, letting the water wash over him. After several minutes of doing nothing, he grabs the shampoo and begins cleaning his hair. His leg muscles are sore due to the, um, physical exertion provided by Harry earlier and the hot water is helping them. He washes the shampoo out and continues on with his shower loving the water. He finishes up his shower quickly so he can get back to Harry. He steps out and quickly dries off with the towel and puts his joggers back on. He walks out and goes to his drawers to pull out one of Harry's shirts. While he's rummaging, he thinks he hears music coming from the living room. Louis stops for a moment to listen and he was right. There is music. But it doesn't sound like its coming from a phone on speakers. It sounds like an actual instrument. Louis finds the closest shirt of Harry's and pulls it on and slowly cracks open his bedroom door to see Harry sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hand, playing an unfamiliar melody. Louis watches him with fascination for a while. Harry will strum a for a little bit, then stop to hum a few bars of something, then write it down in a notebook sitting in front of him on the table, then go back to strumming. Louis notices whose guitar Harry is playing and for once, it doesn't bother him seeing something of Cameron's. He must have found it in the extra bedroom that doubled as Cameron's "studio", Louis thinks. He decides to make his presence known and walks into the room.

"What are you working on babe?"

"Oh! Um, nothing. Just dumb stuff." Harry shuts the notebook in front of him and puts the guitar to the side.

"Dumb stuff? I wouldn't call it that. It sounded beautiful."

"You heard it?" Harry's face pales slightly.

"No, not all of it. Basically the first thing over and over again. But I thought it was beautiful love. I didn't know you could play guitar or write music." Louis takes his spot next to Harry and grabs his hand. Harry relaxes after that and smiles softly.

"Yeah, I taught myself when I was younger. Knew I would have to impress someone someday." He gives Louis a cheeky smile and Louis rolls his eyes and lets go of Harry's hand to smack him on the arm.

"Well I am thoroughly impressed. You can cook, clean, play guitar, write music, make love. Damn, is there anything you can't do?" Louis teases.

"I can't ice skate." Harry grins.

"Ah there it is ladies and gentlemen, the ultimate weakness!" 

Louis has Harry laughing like he is the funniest man alive. But after the laughter dies down, Harry lays down and rests his head in Louis' lap facing away from Louis. Louis starts playing with Harry's hair, pulling it away from the young man's face and twisting it around his fingers. Before he knows it, he hears Harry softly snoring and Louis can't help but grin. Harry is too adorable, Louis thinks. Too bad he's going to have to wake him up soon so they can actually go to bed, because as much as Louis loves Harry, he can't sleep sitting straight up on this old lumpy couch. He should do it now so he won't be too far into his sleep but Louis doesn't have the heart to just yet. He continues to play with Harry's hair for a little while longer before waking him up. Harry looks confused before he realises what happened.

"Did I really just fall asleep to you playing with my hair?"

"I think you did love. Been out for a while now."

"Ugh. Sorry Lou, I guess I'm just exhausted from this afternoon."

"Its okay Haz, I completely understand. Lets go ahead and go to bed then, yeah?" Louis glances at the clock. Its only 9:30. They're turning into an old married couple already and they've only been dating for two months. 

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry gets up, looks down at Louis who is still sitting, reaches down and picks him up. Louis lets out a small yelp and grabs a hold of Harry. 

"Harreh! What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing my boyfriend to bed, what does it look like I'm doing?" 

"You are so weird."

"That's why you love me!"

Louis just lays his head against Harry's chest as he walks the ten feet it takes to get back to his bedroom. Once there, he sets his tiny boyfriend on the bed and crawls in with him. They both get under the covers and this time Harry spoons Louis. He curls into Harry's strong arms and they intertwine their legs together. Harry is yawning, and is almost asleep when Louis licks his nose, remembering something he's been meaning to ask Harry. Harry's face scrunches up and he opens his eyes. 

"Yes boobear?" He whispers.

"I have a quick question." Louis whispers back, looking down and tracing his dagger tattoo.

"Okay."

"If it's too sudden, you can tell me but, well, I was thinking these past few days and well, I noticed that you've been spending a lot of time over here and that you usually stay the night here unless your sister comes over and honestly, I might be going out on a limb here and-" Harry stops Louis' rambling to kiss him. Louis kisses him back and after they break apart, he stares at his boyfriend with curious eyes.

"If you're asking me to move in with you then the answer is yes. A million times yes." 

Louis grins and kisses Harry's nose. "This is great Harry! Oh I was so nervous to ask you, I was sure you would say no."

"We'll have to boost your confidence a bit more then love, because I can't believe there was ever a doubt I would say no to that." Louis just smiles and bats his eyelashes. Harry returns the smile and closes his eyes. His eyes are still closed as he feels Louis tap his cheek.

"Mmhm?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say I love you one last time before you fell asleep. Good night." Louis whispers and grins, then closes his eyes. He hears Harry chuckle softly, and whisper back, "I love you too, my little weird boyfriend. Good night." And they both fall fast asleep to the sound of each other's breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Remember to leave me comments, I need criticism people! :) Okay, have a lovely day and I'll post the next chapter when I can! .xx


	13. Chapter 12

Louis wakes up laying on his stomach with Harry's arm crossed over his bare back, the sun shining through his bedroom window, bathing both him and the curly headed boy next to him. He could not have chosen a more perfect day for Alice's party, Louis thinks. He blinks a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust before he rolls over slowly to see Harry still sound asleep. He shakes his head, smiles, and grabs his phone to check the time. 10:15. Not too bad, he thinks. Alice's party isn't until 3 which gives both he and Harry plenty of time to start setting up. If they get up right now. But judging by the slack look on Harry's face, he is in deep sleep and there is no waking him up anytime soon. 

Louis slowly starts to sit up. Placing his feet on the cold floor, he twists to pop his back. Stretches out his arms, his sore muscles. It feels like ever since his first time with Harry last month, there have been no breaks, no nights where the love making didn't happen. But Louis loves it, and so does Harry. No one's complaining. Except maybe Liam and Zayn who accidentally walked into such a session one afternoon two weeks ago.

_"Lou? Harry? You home?" Liam called from the living room, right outside Louis' door._

_"Oh shit!" Harry freaks, pulling out of Louis. They starts to scramble to get up, but its too late. Standing at the door are their two best mates._

_"Fuck! Shit, sorry Louis! Harry!" Liam says covering his eyes._

_"Sorry mate, should have knocked!" Zayn tries to pull the bedroom door shut, embarrassment_ _apparent on his cheeks, but his hands keep slipping._

_"Forget about it!" Louis screeches._

_"Right, right! Talk to you later!" Liam practically shouts, grabbing Zayn and pulling him further into the living room away from the scene._

Louis laughs about it now though. None of them had looked each other in the eye for at least a week after the incident. Louis is just glad Veronica was over at Liam's mum's house and Alice was over at Jay's and not with them to witness that. He shudders thinking about it. He stands up to put on some joggers to cover his naked body, when he hears the baby monitor by his bed crackle. 

"Dada?" He hears Alice say, obviously awake now. He smiles. He swears, she can sense when her father is awake so that he never has more than five minutes to himself, but he wouldn't trade his daughter for the world. Checking to make sure Harry is still asleep, he slips out of their bedroom quietly to go see his daughter.

When he reaches her room, he opens it up to reveal Alice standing in her crib, attempting to crawl over the sides of it. Uh oh, Louis thinks, it's starting. She's still much too little to get her legs over the sides but it'll only be another year before she can. He may have to start looking into an actual bed for her soon. 

"Good morning my beautiful girl!" Louis says, scooping her up and squeezing her to his chest. Alice pats her father's cheek and gives him a sloppy kiss on his nose. 

"Goo morn Dada!"

"How are you my love?"

"Oh-yay."

"Just okay? Do you know what today is?"

She fakes a thinking face for about two seconds before shaking her head.

"It's your birthday! You're a whole one year old now, and its your party day! You're getting to be such a big girl Alice." Louis tears up and his voice cracks. He didn't mean to get emotional today, but some things you just can't help. He can't believe his daughter is already one year old. It seems like just yesterday he was standing outside the nursery watching her sleep. He felt so proud when someone came up to ask which one was his and he proudly pointed at the "Alice Marie Tomlinson" bassinet. Looking at Alice's deep blue eyes right now, he's hit with a twinge of sadness. He does wish that Cameron was here to be able to celebrate their daughter's birthday together. If there was only one reason for Cameron to still be here, this would be it. Nothing else because he knew how much Cam loved Alice, knew how much she wanted more kids after holding her that very first time in the hospital. 

_"She has your eyes." Louis chokes back happy tears._

_"Oh she does, Louis, she does. And she has your nose, your cute little nose." Cameron whispers, staring down at the newborn baby in her arms that they just decided to name Alice, and holding back her own tears. Louis wipes the sweat from her forehead and pushes her hair back so its not hanging in her face._

_"She's absolutely beautiful, love. And you did wonderful Cameron, I'm so proud of you." Louis leans down and kisses Cameron's forehead._

_"I love you, I love you for being able to give me this miracle. She's absolutely perfect." Cameron begins to cry._

_"I love you too, thank you for this little miracle as well." He places a gentle kiss on top of his new baby girl's head._

Before Louis can help it, he lets a tear escape. He blinks quickly trying to stop more from releasing. He doesn't want his daughter to see him cry and think anything is wrong because there really isn't. He's just getting a little nostalgic. But its no use because Alice pats her father's cheek again and he looks down to see a tiny confused look on her face.

"Daddy's okay love. He's okay." He brings her up to his chest and holds her close.

"Dada?"

"yes baby?"

"Lobe ooh."

"I love you too." Louis sniffles. This is going to be quite an emotional day for him. He hears a timid knock on the door and turns around to see Harry in joggers, hair tied up in a bun. And if Louis is being quite honest with himself, he thinks Harry looks, to put it subtly, sexy as fuck right now and if his daughter wasn't in his arms...

"Mind if I interrupt?" Harry asks softly, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Not at all." Louis responds, with a small smile.

"Good morning birthday girl." Harry says, taking Alice from Louis' arms.

"Airee!" She wraps her tiny arms around his neck in a hug and kisses his cheek with a loud smack.

"You got a bigger greeting than I did and I'm her father! She's already begun to forget about me now that someone better is around." Louis feigns fainting, placing his hand dramatically on his forehead.

"Oh stop it you melodramatic fool." Harry bumps his shoulder into Louis playfully.

"I'm not melodramatic! You're just jealous because your acting skills are inferior to mine." 

"Oh is that so? I'm starting to believe you're just dating me to make your ego bigger." Harry pouts, sticking his bottom lip much farther out than if he was actually pouting.

"You're making me sound like a right git, you tosser!"

Harry gasps in an over the top way.

"What a naughty word to say in front of your child! Alice do this and say, 'bad daddy!'" Harry points his pointer finger at Louis and wags it in a dissaproving way. Alice copies Harry's movements and repeats, "Bah dada!" 

"Oh shut up Harold." 

"Make me Lewis."

 

 

xxx

 

 

Louis is lucky that there is an area behind his flat where they can hold the party instead of just another set of flats. He and Harry have set up the tables, the kiddie pool (where Harry called dibs for later), and put out some decorations here and there. The theme they went with finally was Harry's idea which was zoo since Alice loves animals so much. Liam and Zayn had loved that idea far better than Louis' idea which was zebra print. Louis had been a little mad at first but he got over pretty quickly when Harry had reassured him that the only reason he had thought of zoo was because Louis had mentioned the zebra thing, trying to make him feel better. He loves his man so much.

Liam and Zayn had arrived with Veronica about 10 minutes before 3 to see if they needed help with anything but they had already gotten everything settled and ready for when the rest of the guests came.

"Looks like you two have everything under control." Zayn points out.

"You may have done a better job at this first birthday thing than we did!" Liam says laughing.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you two. Your list of what to have and what not to have was very helpful while picking out decorations." Louis tells his friends.

"Oh well you know.." Liam looks down bashfully. Zayn just rolls his eyes at his love and knocks into him.

A knock at the door ends the conversation as Louis goes to answer it. Standing there is his whole family, with Lottie holding a giant box with a giant bow on top. 

"Lot, please tell me you didn't get my daughter something noisy. I will send it home with you so she can only play with it at mum's. I will have my rest and my sanity intact for a few more years please."

Lottie rolls her eyes. "Good to see you too big bro." She passes him to enter his and now Harry's flat and as he watches her walk out the balcony door into the party area. Louis just shakes his head and turns to look back at his remaining family. 

"Hey Fiz, how are you doing?" Giving his second oldest sister a hug.

"Pretty good, been a bit stressed 'cause of school but that's normal. Been preparing for my GCSEs." She says returning his hug. 

"Well I hope everything sorts itself out and I wish you luck!" He gives Fizzy a small smile. He's so proud of his little sister. Apparent she got top marks in her class. She's so smart and she doesn't necessarily realise it. He hopes she'll stay somewhat close to home for when she goes to uni next year. 

As the rest of the Tomlinson clan piles into the party area outside, Louis remembers that Harry has not met his mum yet. Bloody hell, how could he let this slip from his mind? Obviously he knows that Harry knew that Jay and the rest of his family would be coming to the party but it just never crossed his mind that this would be the very first impression they have of his boyfriend. Oh God, Harry must be feeling so nervous right now, Louis thinks. He rushes outside to see Jay talking and laughing with Liam and Zayn, while Harry is squatting down over by the pool with Veronica and Alice in their swimsuits splashing around. He sees Veronica sneakily fill her tiny hands with the water and throw it at Harry, getting the front of his shirt all wet, causing the two little girls to shriek with laughter. Harry stumbles backwards and lands on his bum with a thud and just shakes his head, throwing his hands up in a, "What am I to do? You both are just too cute, i can't get mad at you." sort of way. Louis stifles his laughter and walks over to them. 

Louis bends down until his mouth is at Harry's ear and he whispers, "Maybe you should get into your trunks so that the children won't ruin your outfit love." 

Harry turns his head to look at Louis and he smiles. "You just want to see me with my shirt off, Tomlinson."

"That may have something to do with it, Styles." 

"I don't think it would be appropriate for your mum to see you ogling your boyfriend who she's never even met yet." Harry's eyes are shining with mischief at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Haz. I completely forgot about you not having met her yet. You're not worried about it are you?"

"Louis, if I was worried about it, I wouldn't be at this party. I would love to meet your mum and the rest of your wonderful family." He looks down at his wet shirt, "But maybe not before I change shirts." Harry winks, then stands up to walk back into the flat to change shirts to meet the infamous Tommo clan. Louis can't help but stare after him smiling to himself. He's glad Harry isn't worried about meeting his family like Louis thought he was. It's actually refreshing seeing how comfortable Harry is.

"So is that him?"

Louis turns and looks up from his spot on the ground to see his mum standing over him with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Louis blushes then stands up to give her a hug.

"Yeah that's him."

"He's cute baby. Seems pretty mature. How old is he?"

"He's twenty-one.."

"He seems much older! Why did he go back inside?"

"Oh," Louis laughs and points to the two girls splashing around, "Ronnie decided that Harry needed to make an appearance in the pool and splashed him. He went to go change into a different shirt before meeting you guys." 

"Oh, honey, he didn't have to do that! I would have been fine meeting him just like that."

"Oh he knows, he just wants to make a good first impression is all." 

"He already has with the way he's been interacting with my grandchild. I've been watching him for a while. He seems like a perfect fit for you Louis."

Louis grins and starts to blush. "Yeah..I think so too."

Harry walks out of the flat in a different shirt now, heading back over to where he and Louis were just sitting and sees that Jay has made her way over there. He looks over to Louis with a nervous smile and reaches his hand out.

"Its very nice to meet you Mrs-" 

She rolls her eyes. "Oh please honey call me Jay. Its very nice to meet you too Harry." She pushes his hand to the side and brings him into a tight hug. She puts her mouth close to his ear and says softly, just above a whisper, "I love how happy you've made my son. He hasn't looked this great in, well, he hasn't looked this great. Thank you so much Harry. I can never repay you for changing his life like this, in the best possible way." They pull back from the hug and Harry sees that she has tears in her eyes. 

"Its my pleasure Jay. He's changed my life as well. I don't know what I would have done without him. I also just want you to know that I love your son very much and that I will never hurt him. I only want to make him as happy as he can be, then try to expand that happiness past that." Harry is tearing up at this point and when he looks over at Louis, he sees that he's tearing up as well, obviously hearing what both of them had said. 

"I can see that Harry. I believe you wholeheartedly." Jay smiles at the two boys. "Now that we've gotten the emotional portion of the party done, let's get back to mingling and splashing adults shall we?" She claps her hands and walks back over to where Liam and Zayn were watching and her husband is standing. Louis laughs and shakes his head at his mum. 

"I'm so glad she likes me."

"Harry, she doesn't like you. She loves you. Anyone who has made me this happy is a good person in her book. And you've earned the highest spot in that book." Louis leans up on his toes to give his boyfriend a kiss and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Harry helps by bending his head down, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. They stand kissing like that for a while until they hear someone clear their throat. Louis turns his head to see Lottie standing with her arms crossed with a slight annoyed look.

"Can I help you?" Louis cocks his eyebrow at his sister releasing Harry and just stands next to him.

"Yeah you can. Is this the bloke that stole your heart many months ago?" 

"Yes. Yes it is.."

Lottie replaces her annoyed look with a look of complete happiness. She uncrosses her arms and practically leaps into Harry's.   
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much Harry!"

Harry, surprised by the attack, looks over at Louis who is staring at his sister with the same look of confusion and shock on his face that Harry has.

"Uh, thank you for what exactly?"

Lottie pulls back and holds Harry out at arm length. "Thank you for helping my brother become my brother again. If you hadn't have come into his life when you did..." she looks over at Louis with a sad smile, "I don't know what would have happened to him. So thank you. From all the Tommo's!" She turns to look back at the rest of her siblings. Fizzy gives a smile and a thumbs up, Phoebe and Daisy wave, and Jay just smiles while holding Doris and Ernie, who are clapping and looking like they are having the time of their lives. Louis' eyes start watering and he sees just how much his family was worried about him almost five months ago. They would have never him see it though, until now. He really does have an amazing family. A little rough around the edges, a bit dysfunctional every now and then, but they're the best. And he's over the moon happy over them loving Harry as much as he does. Its a weight off of his shoulders. Lottie retreats back over to her family and starts playing with Doris.

Louis feels Harry's fingers link their hands together, and he looks up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him. Harry leans down and says softly, "You have one amazing family you know that?"

"Yeah, they're pretty great. I think I'll keep them around for a bit longer." 

"I think so too. Hey, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Harry nods his head towards the flat, and Louis agrees. 

They walk hand in hand towards the door and once they're inside, Harry turns, pulling Louis into him and kissing him. Louis gets over his shock in a second before kissing Harry back. Harry releases his tiny boyfriend and checks his phone for the time.

"What was that for?"

"I was just thinking that that just might be the last kiss you give me today." 

Louis looks at Harry with confusion. "What do you mean? Why?"

In answer, Louis hears a knock at the door. He's not expecting anyone else, he's sure of it. Harry strolls over to the door and throws it open. Harry's body is blocking the person but its clear who it is when Harry yells out, "Mum! You made it!" and gives her a giant hug. Louis stares after Harry with wide eyes. He did not. There is no way on this earth that that is Anne. Holy hell, it is. And is that...Gemma's here too. What the hell, Harry? All these thoughts run through Louis' mind. He's not ready to meet Anne! He looks down at his faded toms, torn up shorts, and white t-shirt. He looks awful and so not ready to meet the boyfriend's mother! Harry turns back around to see a very pale Louis, with wide eyes and who is visibly shaking. He walks quickly over to him before Anne and grabs his hands, speaking in low tones.

"Lou, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you like this. Okay, yes I did. But not this much. I meant to tell you this morning but you weren't there when I woke up and then you were distracted about getting the party set up and it was never a good time to mention it. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." Harry's puppy eyes calm Louis down enough to speak. 

"Of course I'm not mad Harry. Just surprised. I would have much rather known that your mum was coming so I could have at least dressed a little more decent than this but its okay. I want to meet her. Gemma too." Harry smiles and gives Louis a quick peck on the lips and turns around to see Anne has made it over to them.

"Mum, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mum, Anne. And my sister, Gemma." 

"Louis is so nice to finally meet you! Robin would have wanted to be here too but he had work unfortunetly." She pulls Louis in for a hug, "We have heard so much about you, believe me."

"Yeah sometimes we heard a little too much if you ask me." Gemma teases, poking Harry in the ribs.

"Gemma!"

"Well mum!"

"Anyway, ignore her. I'm so happy to have finally met you. You've made my son very happy." Anne gives him a sweet smile and Louis loves her instantly. 

"Well your son has made me very happy as well, Anne. Thank you for coming to the party by the way. My mum and stepfather along with my sisters and brother are outside in the party area if you'd like to join them. I have to start bringing out the cake soon. We're going to be singing Happy Birthday in about 10 minutes." Louis gives her a smile.

"That sounds lovely! I'd love to meet your mum."

After saying that they'd talk to them later and Anne and Gemma have gone outside, Louis gives Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I love you even more every day, Mr. Styles."

"Well, in that case, I think I love you more every day as well, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Good. Also, I love your family."

"That's great because I love your family too."

Louis grins at their little banter. He's so far gone for this man.

"Help me bring the cake out?"

"Absolutely."

 

 

xxx

 

 

Once the party is over, the guests have gone home (with both  Anne and Jay telling the boys that they all need to get together and have a little family day with just the four of them), and the party area cleaned up, it's 9 o'clock. Anne had insisted that she put Alice down for the night before she left saying that she hasn't been able to do such a thing in so long. Louis throws himself down onto the couch and slumps down deep into it. Harry joins him not two minutes later.

"I'm exhausted." 

"So am I. I don't care that that party was only 2 hours, it felt like days! I was so worried Alice was going to slip in the pool. I never took my eyes off of her." 

"Trust me I know. I had to fight my own daughter for attention from my boyfriend. Harry you are such an overprotective mother. But I love that about you." Louis lightly taps Harry's nose.

Harry squints his eyes at Louis. "Is that so?"

"Well love you've got to admit you do have a tendency to worry a bit much over Alice. Sometimes even when it's unnecessary." Louis says gently. He doesn't want Harry to be mad at him over this, and he's not always the best at gauging Harry's moods. Who knows what he's thinking now?

"Overprotective am I?" 

"Harry I didn't mean anything by it! I love it, I really do!" Louis is starting to worry that this is a sore spot for Harry. 

"Overprotective means 'I love you so much and I'm never letting anything take you away from me' right?"

Louis sighs, sorry he brought it up. "Yes I suppose so Harry.."

"Good. I am going to show you just how 'overprotective' I am over you then." Harry stands up and turns to walk in the direction of Cameron's, which is now his, studio. Louis stares after Harry, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Harry doesn't seem mad or upset but off somehow. Louis doesn't know what to think. 

Harry comes back with his guitar and takes a spot on the opposite side of the couch as Louis. He clears his throat, takes a deep breath, and begins to play. Louis watches and recognises the melody as the thing Harry was playing a little over a month ago. He sits and pays attention because it looks like Harry is about to sing. Louis holds his breath, he's never actually heard Harry sing before, only shouting lyrics while songs play on the radio in the car.

_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me."_

Louis listens as Harry's voice fills the room. His voice is so clear and pure, and Louis is pretty sure he has fallen in love with that too.

_"I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when your smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I love them endlessly."_

Harry is staring down at the strings while he plays, never looking up at Louis. He's getting lost in the lyrics.

_"I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you. Oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with Lou, and all his little things."_

Harry looks up during the chorus and sings it directly at Louis, who is now tearing up. Harry has written this song about him, he thinks. This is amazing.

 _"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep._ (I do not, Louis thinks.) _And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me."_

Harry continues the song, and Louis continues to listen to every beautiful word until the very last chord is played.

_"I'm in love with Lou...and all your little things."_

Tears are rolling down both boys' cheeks as they sit in silence. Harry finally clears his throat and says in a raspy voice trying not to cry more, "I wrote that for you. It's called Little Things. I've wanted to show you for a while now...figured now was a perfect time as any." 

Louis chuckles softly, and crawls over to Harry takes the guitar from his hands, sets it down on the table and crawls into Harry's lap. He rests his head against his boyfriend and Harry wraps his arms around Louis. 

"I figured you did. Although, the song doesn't exactly scream overprotective does it?" Louis says with a small smile. He feels Harry's chest move up and down, meaning he's laughing too. Silently, but still laughing. 

"No I guess not. I kind of just meant my alternative definition of it. You know the whole, love you and never let you go thing?" He says, scratching Louis' back gently. 

"Yeah. It was beautiful Harry, truly beautiful. I loved every word you sang. Which by the way, I did not know you could do either. You have been keeping your amazing talents from me." Louis looks up at him and narrows his eyes at Harry whose laughing.

"Sorry love, I didn't think it was important! Besides, the big reveal was nice yeah?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Yeah sure.." 

"Ready to go to bed love?" 

Louis yawns as an answer and Harry picks him up to carry him into their room. Once settled down, unclothed, under the covers and spooning, Harry gives Louis such a sweet kiss. It's so innocent feeling, so soft and gentle, like there's no pressure in the world. It's a kiss they can fall asleep to and dream about. 

"Good night Lou." Harry whispers once they're apart.

"Good night Haz..." Louis whispers back, "oh and for your information, I do not talk in my sleep."

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy .xx

Louis stayed up all night last night, pretending to go to sleep for Harry's sake, not wanting him to worry about anything. It still doesn't change what today is. It's June 13th. And he, along with everyone else knows what that date means. Everyone else except for Harry. He feels kisses on the back of his neck announcing that Harry has finally woken up. Its about time, its almost noon and they're both still in bed. He takes a deep breath and turns around to face his boyfriend. He gives Harry a small smile.

"Good morning love."

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, you know the usual way." Harry smirks. Louis laughs softly and rolls his eyes at Harry's horrible joke. "Just kidding, I slept really well actually. Of course, I always sleep better with you."

"That's really good because so do I."

"Yeah, I think this whole sleeping and living arrangement we have would be quite difficult if that wasn't the case." Louis smiles. Harry is completely right, and he knows they're just joking around, but it's true. Sometimes Louis just has to take a step back to just realise how much he loves Harry. It's little things like these, the waking up process, the horrible but still sort of funny morning jokes, the tiny caresses on each other's arms and backs as they wake up. Its beautiful and amazing and completely Harry and Louis. It almost allows Louis some peace for right now.

Louis thinks Harry can see pass his facade to see the small sadness behind his smiling eyes. He sees Harry study his face, study the deep dark bags under his eyes, the redness that is probably rimmed around his eyes. His suspicions are confirmed when Harry asks, "Lou, are you okay?" 

Louis doesn't want to talk about the date to Harry. He just wants to put it past him, even though he can't actually do that. He didn't think he would feel this much sadness about the day that he and Cameron had met. Honestly, he thought that he could go on throughout the day without even once thinking about it. That's how it's been mostly. Harry usually helps him forget about a lot of things regarding Cam. I guess today is an exception. Louis takes another deep breath and nods.

"Yes I'm okay babe. Still just a little tired is all." 

"Its 12:00. You almost never stay in bed this late. And if you do, you never look this exhausted. I mean I understand if you were waiting for me to wake up but even then, you've already gotten out of bed for some tea."

Louis watches Harry's face fade from morning bliss to concern in a matter of seconds. He doesn't want to get into this right now. He just wants to forget about today and he's already tired of Harry asking about it. Why can't he just drop it? Obviously Louis doesn't want to talk about it but Harry keeps pushing the issue.

"Harry I'm fine really. I just want to get up and grab some breakfast. I'm starved." Louis rolls out of bed and goes to put some joggers on over his shorts. He feels Harry's eyes on his back as he leaves the room and goes into their kitchen. He starts putting a kettle on to boil. Maybe tea will help him. He rubs his eyes trying to make the tired feeling go away, to get rid of the bags there. (And yes, Louis is aware that that isn't possible but hell it is worth a try.) He feels, rather than sees, Harry's presence in the kitchen. Louis doesn't turn around to face Harry, still irritated that he wouldn't just forget about it.

After a few minutes, he hears Harry sigh behind him, and hears his footsteps retreat back to the living room. Louis looks down guiltily, and starts biting his nails (a nervous habit he picked up from Harry actually.) He doesn't mean to be rude to Harry, not at all. But he wants Harry to realise that there are some things that do not need to be discussed. He hears Harry's low voice talking to someone from the living room. Curious, he pokes his head out of the door and sees Harry pacing the room with a pair of Louis' joggers on, talking on the phone. He stays, wanting to know who Harry is talking to.

"I'm just worried is all. I mean, he looked like he didn't sleep at all last night Li."

Liam? He's talking to Liam? About who? Him? Why would he call Liam to talk to him about Louis? Maybe because he knows how good of friends Louis and Liam are. 

"Well, what do you think I should do Liam? He won't talk to me! I went into the kitchen a little while ago to apologise for something I'm not even sure what I did wrong, and he ignored me!" Harry takes a deep breath, obviously trying not to tear up.

Louis can hear Liam's voice on the other end, apparently trying to calm Harry down.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong with him today? I get it, you said I should ask him myself but how am I going to do that when every time I ask if he's okay, he looks like he is about to bite my head off? I can't talk to him today if he's going to be like this. I'm just trying to help and be a good boyfriend."

The kettle starts whistling, making Louis retreat from his hiding spot to make his cuppa. So Harry can't talk to him today because of this? So much for "trying to be a good boyfriend." Louis wouldn't even be this upset at Harry if he had ignored the fact that Louis looked like shit. If your boyfriend says he's fine you should just believe him, Louis thinks. He can't stay in this house today. He needs out and, for the first time in five months, needs to be away from Harry. 

After his cuppa is finished, he walks out of the kitchen with Harry still on the phone, and into the bedroom and practically slams the door. He pulls on some random shirt, leaves his joggers on and a pair of vans. He walks into the bathroom and checks himself in the mirror. His hair is a bit of a mess and his eyes are red, like he thought, but he looks fine honestly. He walks out of the bedroom to Harry staring at him wide-eyed sitting on the couch, no longer on the phone. He ignores the younger boy and goes into Alice's room, picks her up, and heads out of the room and back into the living room. He heads for the front door but not before hearing Harry ask, in a small voice trying to mask his concern, "Lou, where are you going?" 

Louis just gives him one look over the shoulder and says, "Out." and walks out the front door of their flat. 

 

 

xxx

 

 

After driving around aimlessly for an hour or two, Louis isn't exactly sure how but he ends up at the cemetery. He pulls Alice out of her car seat and starts walking around looking for a specific grave. Alice is leaning against Louis, still asleep from the trip. Louis had stopped to get both of them some lunch before heading there, knowing Alice wouldn't survive very long on an empty stomach. He feels his phone vibrate for millionth time since he left the flat, knowing very well who is on the other end. He turns off his phone and tries to focus on the mission at hand.

Louis walks slowly up and down the rows, looking at all the names of those who have passed on. Some of these are very old, he thinks. There are even a few from the 1800s buried here. 

After walking for a good half hour, he finds it. 

**Cameron Elizabeth Smith**

**November 17th, 1995 - October 24th, 2014**

**Love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation**

**Taken too soon**

Louis shakes his head at the generic epitaph written. Her mother had come up with that one, thinking it was "so sweet, and comforting" and "this is exactly what Cameron would have wanted." Louis had to bite his tongue then to not shout, "If you knew your daughter at all, you would know her wishes were not to even be buried at all!" Cameron had wanted to be cremated, ashes spread into the ocean. That girl loved the sea, you couldn't get her away from it. At least, that's what she told Louis. That was before she had moved to London. She was from California so of course she was at the beach every day. Cameron has once said that she was probably a whale or some type of fish in a past life. Louis had laughed but once you saw that girl swim or how she reacted when she was in the water, you would have believed it. 

Louis sits down in front of her grave sitting Alice, who is now awake, up in his lap. He remembers having to fight Cam's mother to keep her body here in London instead of it going back to America. Apparently, right before she moved here, Cameron and her family had this colossal fight that ended with them saying they never wanted to speak or hear from her again. That was the spark that ignited Cameron's fire to move to London. She never really explained what had happened in the fight, only that it was really bad and entirely not her fault. Louis never asked about it, he didn't care what the fight was about. All he cared about was that that it brought her here to London and here to him. Even now, Louis doesn't care what the fight was. Louis rolls his eyes, remembering the conversation he had with Cassie.

" _I don't know who you are exactly but I am her mother!"_

_"I was her fiance! And if you were her mother, you wouldn't have told her that you would never speak to her again!"_

_"How dare you! I thought the British were supposed to be sophisticated and polite!?"_

_"Who the hell told you that? Movies? Welcome to reality! Her body is staying here, with me, in London where she wanted to be."_

_"Do you really think she wanted to be here?"_

_"Do you really think she would have spent that much money to MOVE out here and would not WANT to be here?"_

_"If her body stays here, then I get to choose the epitaph on her grave!"_

And that was the end of that. That argument had started at least forty-five minutes beforehand over Cameron's burial preferences. Her mother hadn't even taken the time to read the will or listen to Louis to see that Cameron didn't want to be buried. She just did it. Even in Cameron's death, she didn't care about her daughter's wishes. 

Louis stares at the headstone for a while, eventually releasing Alice to play in some grass near him. They were alone in the cemetery so he had no problem doing so. Louis thinks about talking to the grave. He's never been one of those people, the ones that you see speaking to the headstones as if the person that is gone is actually there. But he feels like he should at least give it a go. Who knows, it might actually help.

He looks around, double checking that no one is there, and takes a deep breath.

"Hey Cam...s'been a while. Happy Anniversary, I suppose. Its been two years since we met." He gives a small smile.

"So things have been going kind of good lately. We had Alice's first birthday party last month. I know you would have loved to have been there. It was really funny, because at one point, Harry-" He stops. Cameron doesn't know about Harry. This is the first time Louis has been to visit her grave, not wanting to make what happened real, so he never told her about Harry. Well, now's a good time as any even though he's still a little pissed at his boyfriend.

"Well, let me tell you who Harry is actually, love. Harry is someone I met a while back, he's actually become quite a friend to me. He's...he's my boyfriend. I think you would have really liked him. I think you two would have been putting on small concerts together for me in the living room. He sings and plays guitar too, Cam. Oh he is so talented. He even wrote a song for me that he played for me the night of Alice's birthday. He's really smart, and clever, and he dresses real nice. Of course, he doesn't wear vans like you and I." He laughs, finding it really easy to talk to Cameron's grave about Harry. "He's more hipster. When he and I first met, he wore these headscarves that looked adorable on him. Too bad he doesn't wear them anymore. I think you would have made fun of him for them actually. Headscarves were never really your thing were they, love? But that's okay. You had your own style and it was perfect." He sits in silence for a few moments, listening to Alice giggle at the butterflies coming to land on her. Finally he whispers, "I miss you Cameron. I miss you so much. Even though what your headstone says is stupid and too typical, you really were taken too soon. It wasn't fair, it still isn't. It isn't fair that you don't get to see our little girl grow up, it isn't fair that you only lived to see 19, it isn't fair that you don't get to have more children like you wanted...and it isn't fair that you didn't get to make amends with your parents. I know how much you missed them Cam, how much you cried over not seeing them when you thought I was asleep or wasn't looking. I'm sorry for that, I am really really really sorry. I wish there was more you could have seen, more you could have experienced. I wanted so much for you and I. I wanted to grow old with you for goodness sake Cameron!" He takes a deep breath, trying to settle himself, "Can I let you in on a little secret?" He whispers the last line, ""A lot of things have changed since your accident. There is something I've felt guilty about since I met Harry. I haven't even told _him_ this. But, as much as it hurts me to say this, I feel like you would be understanding with it." He tears up and chokes out the rest, "If it weren't for what happened I wouldn't have found Harry." Louis starts sobbing. "Cameron I-I love him. And I feel guilty about it, I do. I feel guilty because I love him so much and he makes me feel like there's nothing wrong in this world. I only mask the guilt most of the time around him because I loved you. Oh gosh, I loved you so much." He sniffles, "I had a long chat with Zayn a while back about me loving Harry and me loving you actually. He said our love was more puppy love. And Cameron I'm sorry but I believe him. Our love was not real true love. Not like....not like mine and Harry's is. I feel different when I'm around Harry than when I was around you. I feel safe and protected, I don't have to try to be happy around him because I am. I am completely happy with him. I hope you aren't angry with me for this. I couldn't handle it if you were." Louis gulps down deep breaths, trying to stop the sobbing. He just poured his heart out to Cameron. Or, Cameron's grave. But it's still Cameron under it. He feels so much better knowing that he's told Cameron everything that has been bottled up since her accident and all about Harry since he first met him. He couldn't exactly tell Harry all this, or Liam, or Zayn. Maybe he could have told his mum but that wasn't the person that needed to hear it all. That wasn't the person he needed to apologise to. Louis wipes the tears from his eyes, and lets out a huge breath. He feels better. So much better actually. The pain in his heart has lessened, the gloom of today pretty much gone. He was glad he came here, especially with Alice. He turns to get her to maybe say hello to her mother, but where she was sitting is now occupied by a curly headed boy with a sleeping Alice in his arms, sitting cross legged on the ground. Louis blinks a few times and clears his throat, staring at Harry before Harry finally speaks.

"Oops.." he says softly, "Didn't mean to interrupt..".

Louis tries to hold back his small smile, to no avail, saying, "Hi" in the same tiny voice, shaking his head slightly.

"Is that going to be our thing now?" Harry whispers.

"I think so." Louis sighs softly. "How did you know I was here?"

"I called your mum when you wouldn't answer. When I told her what happened, she suggested I look for you here. She said you hadn't visited it yet but knowing what today was, it was only a matter of time. Your mum knows you too well."

Louis chuckles softly, "Yes, yes she does."

Harry gently crosses over to where Louis is still sitting in front of the grave. "So this is Cameron?"

"Well, not exactly but yes." 

"Did you pick out the epitaph?"

Louis snorts. "As if. Her mother did that." 

Harry chuckles. "I figured. That doesn't really sound like something you would put on a headstone." 

Louis looks up at Harry. "When did you get here?"

Harry looks down at the sleeping one year old in his arms. "A few minutes after you did. I was sort of stalking you." 

"Harry Styles, a stalker? You should really add that in your twitter bio." Louis jokes. 

Harry smiles and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what today was. You've never mentioned it to me before and if I had known, I wouldn't have said anything. I would have just made today the best possible." 

Louis gets closer to Harry, so close that he's actually leaning against the taller boy's shoulder. "You did Harry. Oddly enough, me getting angry at you helped today. I needed to say all that I did to Cam." Louis then sits up, remembering when Harry said he got here. "Did you hear any of what I said...?" 

Harry nods slowly. "I was trying not to eavesdrop but, I mean, I was close enough to you to where I could hear you..don't be angry with me please? I don't like it when you are." 

Louis pales. "So...you heard everything? Every last bit?" 

Harry nods slowly, blushing slightly. "You love me a lot..." 

Louis sighs, and laughs softly, "Yes I do. " 

"I love you too, you know? Every bit as much as you love me."

"I'm glad. Otherwise, this whole relationship arrangement we have going on would be so awkward." 

Harry smirks. "You ready to go home now love?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, lets go home."

 

 

xxx

 

 

They arrive back at the flat around 7:30 after grabbing some dinner on the way home. Liam and Zayn's car, along with Niall's, are parked in front. Louis looks to Harry with a confused look.

"What are they all doing here?"

"Not really sure. Why don't we head up and see what's going on then, yeah?" 

Louis nods, and gets Alice out of her car seat, and holds the sleeping one year old up against his chest with one hand and holds Harry's with the other. They walk up the path to their flat and twist the knob to see if the boys left it unlocked, which they did. Harry throws open the door for Louis for them to see Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Amanda sitting on the floor of the living room with a bottle of wine and six glasses sitting between them. 

"Welcome back lads!" Liam yells.

"Shhhh!" Amanda nudges Liam, pointing to the sleeping Alice, who stirs slightly.

"Oh! Sorry...welcome back lads!" Liam whisper yells.

Louis chuckles softly. 

"Harry and I are just going to go put Alice to bed, then we'll be back to discuss you breaking and entering our home." Louis whispers, as he and Harry walk up the stairs to Alice's room.

Once Alice is settled, the boyfriends return to the living room, where their friends are laughing and starting to drink now, apparently all already on their second glass.

"So, why are you in our house? How did you get in?" Harry asks, as he sits down, pulling Louis into his lap.

"Well, you see, Louis gave Zayn here a key a while back so if anything were to go wrong he could get in without breaking and entering, which obviously you two forgot about. And the reason we are here is to help you cheer up our pal Lewis." Niall grins. 

Louis smiles, and looks up at Harry. 

"Sounds like you've got a great group of friends here, love." Harry says softly, rubbing his nose against Louis'. 

"And a perfect boyfriend to match." Louis closes his eyes for a brief moment before turning to look back at his friends. "So what did you lot have in mind?"

"Well, we figured wine is always the best way to go when cheering someone up. Plus, when it's finished, we can play spin the bottle: Truth or Dare edition!" Amanda gets out, bouncing up and down whilst sitting on Niall's lap. 

The boys, all except Niall, groan in unison. 

"Oh c'mon lads. You're never too old to play truth or dare! Especially when the older you get the more you can do." Niall says with a wink to Amanda, who giggles in response. 

Harry lets out a cackle and shakes his head. Louis laughs in response and covers his face with his hands, noticing Liam doing the same. Zayn just sits and hides his face in Liam's shoulder. 

"Alright, alright, alright." Louis finally gets out. "Let's do this then." 

They finish off the bottle, which takes no time at all considering the lack of wine there was to begin with. Liam jumps up and quickly runs to grab another bottle before coming to sit back down in Zayn's lap, opening it so the game can commence with more alcohol. 

"Okay, so everyone knows the rules?" Amanda asks innocently. The boys all nod their head yes as Amanda begins the game spinning the bottle with a slightly hard twist. It turns a few times before landing on Zayn.

"Okay! Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Hm.." Zayn looks to Liam. "How about dare. That's always more fun yeah?"

Everyone laughs and nods.

Amanda grins widely as she tries to come up with a great dare. She looks to Niall and mouthes "Help?" Niall laughs and leans to whisper in her ear. Amanda starts laughing quite loudly and has to cover her mouth to keep from waking Alice. Zayn looks over at Louis with his eyebrow raised, and Louis just shrugs his shoulders. He whispers, "Whatever it is, sorry mate." Zayn shakes his head, and nods. 

"Okay I've got it!" 

"Actually, I think Niall was the one who came up with it." Liam says accusingly.

"Well, same thing." Amanda sticks her tongue out at her friend.

"Would you just get on with it? We're not getting any younger here!" Louis laughs, and throws his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright! Zayn, my good friend, if you choose not to accept this dare, you know you must answer a truth right?" 

"Yes yes, get on with it Mandy."

"Big baby," she mutters under her breath, "Okay Zayn I dare you to kiss Louis. It doesn't have to be passionate or anything, just a kiss. And Harry, Liam, you can't get mad at me, Niall, Zayn, or Louis for this. Just a friendly game."

Louis snorts, and throws his head back in laughter, along with the rest of the boys. "Alright sounds fair enough."

Liam and Harry eye their significant others and as Louis crawls over to Zayn, Harry gives him a smack on the bum. 

"Ah! Stop that." Louis laughs and reaches behind himself to swat Harry's hand away. Zayn and Louis are next to each other's faces and Zayn just shrugs and says, "Here goes nothing." and gives Louis a kiss. It doesn't last for more than five seconds and soon they pull away, grinning at each other. As they retreat, Liam holds onto Zayn and Harry pulls Louis into his lap and pins the smaller man against his chest. Harry bends his head down slightly to whisper in Louis' ear, "My Loueh." Louis kisses Harry's cheek and whispers back, "My Hazza."

Amanda's cheerful voice fills the room when she announces, "Okay Zayn your turn!"

Zayn rolls his eyes and leans to spin the empty bottle. It eventually lands on Niall. 

"Oh boy this should be fun either way. Niall, truth or dare?" Zayn asks, taking a giant sip of his glass of wine.

"Truth, definitely." 

"Oh you wimp. Fine, would you rather lick an armpit or drown in a sea of mayonnaise? " 

"How is that a truth question?"

"Because I am getting the truth out of you about your ambitions if was down to two things. Now answer the question."

Niall rolls his eyes. "I guess I would rather lick an armpit. Mayonnaise is just so gross."

That last comment causes the rest of the friends to start laughing so hard, most are snorting or crying trying to contain it. 

"You are such a weirdo Ni!" Amanda rolls onto her stomach and buries her face into the carpet, laughing. 

"Oh shut up!" Niall's face is red and he hides his face by burying it in his hands. 

 

 

xxx

 

 

After countless drinks, make out sessions, and other explicit dares, Niall, Amanda, Liam, and Zayn all agree that they are way too drunk to drive home right now so could they please stay the night? It would just be for tonight and tomorrow, they would leave, hangovers and all. Louis and Harry agree to let their friends stay, Zayn and Liam are on the couch that pulls out into a semi comfortable bed, Niall and Amanda in the guest room. A very drunk Louis is helped into bed by a little less than sober Harry, who only had two glasses. 

"Hazza! Can I ask you something?" Louis slurs, glassy eyes staring at Harry who is laying beside him, wide goofy grin. 

Harry smiles, "Sure love. What is it?"

"Well, actually I would like to ask two questions?" Louis holds up two fingers, and bats his eyelashes.

"Alright, I'm ready for both Lou."

"Harreh, if I asked you to get a tattoo with me, would you?"

Harry looks startled. "Like a matching tattoo?"

"Sort of, kind of like a corresponding tattoo. One that lines up with each other." Louis yawns.

"Oh Lou, I would love to. But we'll discuss it again tomorrow when you're sober enough to comprehend this conversation." 

Louis just nods like he understands. 

"The other question?" 

"Oh! Can't believe I almost forgot. Harold, please kiss me." 

Harry tries to hold back his smile, "That't more of request innit?", but gives in to his boyfriend anyway. The kiss is soft and sweet. A good night kiss for lovers. And after it's over, Louis sets himself comfortably in Harry's arms and sighs. "Harry I love you.."

"I love you too Louis. Go to sleep now. You'll need it."

Louis nods gently, sleep taking over. "Stay with me forever, will you?" He whispers, after a moment.

"Without a doubt."


End file.
